Entre Dos Mundos ADAPTACIÓN
by A.Roberts26
Summary: La sociologa Bella Swan se dispone a realizar una investigación a los obreros de la construcción de un rascacielos, elabora todo un plan, entra a trabajar a un bar cercano dispuesta a realizar su investigación. Sin embargo "Comelibros Cullen", no se lo pondrá nada fácil. ¿Qué hará cuando un amor nazca entre dos mundos completamente diferentes? EL académico y el de trabajo duro.
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno Chicas lo prometido es deuda, esta es una nueva aventura que pienso emprender. La historia se llama Entre dos mundos y es de la autora Vicki Lewis Thompson, desde que la leí no pude pensar en otros que Bella y Edward. Así que aquí se les dejo el primer capítulo y espero que les encante tanto como a mi. No se olviden de dejar sus comentarios y sus reviews para saber su opinión !**

 **Entonces comenzamos.**

 **Disclaimer: La historia es de Vicki Lewis Thompson , los personajes de la increíble Meyer.**

Capitulo 1 : El estudio ...

Era la hora de la salida. Desde una cafetería con aire acondicionado que había enfrente del edificio en construcción, Bella observó a los hombres de cascos metálicos abandonar las vigas del piso decimoquinto. La mayoría de los que bajaban de allí eran los operarios que erigían el esqueleto de acero que en el 2 curso del tiempo se convertiría en un edificio de treinta pisos. Para una ciudad como Tucson resultaría un edificio alto. Cuando los obreros llegaron al nivel del suelo y empezaron a salir por la abertura de la valla de alambre que rodeaba la construcción, caminaron en grupos hacia un bar que había a varias puertas de distancia. Bella leyó el nombre del lugar: Suds and Subs. Así que ahí era adonde los trabajadores iban a calmar la sed. El «estanque» como lo llamaban ellos.

Ya tenía la información necesaria para iniciar su proyecto de investigación. Podía irse ya, pero no lo haría hasta que su hermano, Jasper, supervisor de Construcciones Swan, partiera en su camioneta. Si Jasper la veía, la llamaría a gritos. Eso la desenmascararía y daría al traste con el proyecto. Por fin su camioneta se alejó y se perdió de vista. Bella le dio la propina a la camarera de la cafetería y se lanzó al calor infernal de afuera.

El pavimento ardiente quemaba las suelas de sus zapatillas rojas, pero ella permaneció allí de pie, llena de nostalgia. Se puso las gafas de sol, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y miró hacia el decimoquinto piso. Una caída desde esa altura sería mortal; sin embargo, los miembros del grupo de construcción se habían balanceado en las estrechas vigas de acero con la tranquilidad de los niños que juegan en el patio del colegio a la hora del recreo. Ella había olvidado el valor que necesitaban los obreros, sobre todo los que hacían las primeras conexiones, para ir formando el esqueleto del edificio entre las gigantescas vigas de acero. En los tiempos en que su padre había trabajado en la construcción, Bella había visitado un edificio en obras con su madre.

En aquel entonces tenía unos cinco años, recordó, y el levantar la mirada `hacia las vigas la había hecho reírse y sentirse tan mareada, que casi se fue hacia atrás. -Tu padre está haciendo las conexiones en este lugar -le explicó su madre, señalando hacia un hombre que se balanceaba en la viga más alta-. Él es de los primeros en subir. El sol se reflejaba en el casco de su padre, que estaba muy arriba, y Bella decidió que era una especie de Dios. Sin embargo, a través de los años aprendió a callar su admiración, sobre todo en presencia de su padre.

Desde que había empezado a salir con chicos él insistió en que un simple obrero de construcción o cualquiera que se ganara la vida con un oficio, no era lo bastante bueno para ella. Todos los hombres habían salido ya de la obra, a excepción de un grupo de cuatro que permanecía junto a la valla charlando, con sus rostros bronceados bajo la sombra de sus cascos blancos.

Bella los observó furtivamente, fingiendo interés en el horario de los autobuses, pegado cerca de ellos. Uno de los hombres llamó su atención; era más alto que los otros tres, tenía las caderas estrechas y los hombros anchos de un jugador de rugby. Su camisa desabrochada revelaba una camiseta pegada a su pecho por el sudor. Su abdomen plano contrastaba con los estómagos ligeramente prominente de los otros tres, que evidentemente disfrutaban de muchas rondas de cerveza, después del trabajo, en el bar Suds y Subs. Bella estaba demasiado lejos para percibir el olor de un día de trabajo duro, procedente de los obreros, pero su memoria se llenó con él, de las noches en que su padre había llegado a casa, la había cogido en brazos y le había puesto el casco. En ese momento el hombre alto miró hacia Bella y ella volvió la cabeza con rapidez, pero no antes de que viera la sonrisa de él, que había reconocido su disimulado examen.

La sonrisa permaneció en su recuerdo mientras se alejaba a toda prisa, en dirección al garaje subterráneo donde había aparcado su Corvette rojo. Mientras Bella conducía hacia su apartamento, pensó en la conversación casual que había tenido con uno de sus alumnos de sociología la semana anterior y que había cambiado por completo sus planes para el verano.

Por alguna razón, Seth Cullen le había hablado de su hermano, que estaba ayudando a costear su educación. Según Seth, su hermano era un hombre ejemplar, que mantenía también a su madre viuda y leía literatura clásica a la hora del almuerzo. Lo extraordinario de sus hábitos de lectura, había dicho el chico, era que su hermano era un obrero. A Seth le impresionaba la capacidad de su hermano para ser un «erudito» y al mismo tiempo entenderse muy bien con sus compañeros de trabajo, cuando todos iban al bar a beber, después de la jornada.

La historia despertó la curiosidad de Bella, tanto como socióloga, como en su calidad de simple mujer. Cuando preguntó al muchacho, de forma casual, dónde estaba trabajando su hermano, Seth mencionó el nuevo rascacielos que se construía en el centro de la ciudad. El padre de Bella tenía el contrato para todo el trabajo de hierro de ese edificio, pero Seth, como todos los demás en la universidad, no conocía la relación de Bella con Construcciones Swan. Y ella tampoco le había aclarado la situación. Gracias al hermano de Seth, Bella concibió un proyecto que resultaría mucho más divertido que enseñar en los cursos de verano y que tal vez le hiciera ganar algunos puntos de prestigio académico.

Su padre iba a oponerse a la idea, desde luego, pero ella vencería sus objeciones llevándolo a comer al restaurante mexicano que tanto le gustaba y dándole la noticia con tacto. Después de todo, necesitaba un poco de cooperación por parte de su padre, si no quería que su plan fracasara.

::

::

::

::

::

::

::

-Tengo planeado un emocionante proyecto de investigación para este verano, papá. - Bella esperó a que la camarera hubiera retirado los platos y su padre estuviera ocupado llenando de aromático tabaco su bienamada pipa, para darle .la noticia.

-¿Sí? ¿De qué se trata? Satisfecho después de su almuerzo de tamales y cerveza, Charlie Swan acercó la llama de la cerilla a su pipa y chupó con lentitud, mientras esperaba oír la nueva aventura investigadora que se le había ocurrido a su hija.

-Estoy realizando un estudio, que durará dos meses, sobre los patrones sociales establecidos por los trabajadores del hierro en un bar.- Su padre dejó la complaciente posición que había adoptado y se inclinó a través de la mesa.

-¿Que vas a hacer qué en un bar? -

\- Es una investigación sensacional, papá. El informe sociológico que voy a escribir al terminar el estudio será ideal para publicarlo y eso mejorará mucho mi prestigio en la universidad. El tema es perfecto para mí, ¿no crees? -dirigió a su padre una gran sonrisa.

-¿Vas a estudiar a los obreros? -

\- Exactamente. Tal vez tú no hayas pensado en ello, pero estoy segura de que ellos establecen patrones de relación, eligen líderes entre ellos, y cosas así. El bar se convierte en un mundo en miniatura, casi un experimento social, hasta que termina la construcción y los hombres se dispersan.- Su padre la miró fijamente, desconcertado.

-Sí, supongo que sí. ¿Y qué? -

-Voy a describir ese mundo en un contexto sociológico. Creo que muchos de mis colegas van a considerar el tema fascinante.-

-Espera. No tienes que estudiar nada. Basta con que me preguntes. Llenaré tus oídos con más cosas de las que nunca has querido escuchar... -se apoyó de nuevo en el respaldo de su asiento, como si hubiera resuelto el asunto con su ofrecimiento-. El andar cerca de esos tipos no te conviene, no es lugar para ti, ángel.-

-Papá, soy una científica. Tengo que obtener mis datos de primera mano -se detuvo y probó una táctica diferente-. ¿Preferirías que eligiera un bar de homosexuales?-

-¿Un qué? –Charlie saltó hacia delante y miró a su alrededor con nerviosismo. Luego bajó la voz-. Ten cuidado con lo que dices, ¿quieres? -

-Sólo he hecho una sugerencia.-

-Sugiere otra cosa, por lo que más quieras. ¿Por qué no puedes estudiar a los niños que juegan en el parque? ¿A qué viene ese repentino interés por los bares? -la pipa se había apagado. Se la quitó de la boca, miró hacia el tabaco apagado y movió la cabeza-. Bares, ¡vaya idea! -

-No sé mucho sobre niños, papá. En cambio, entiendo de construcción. Entiendo a los obreros.-

-No tanto como yo, ángel -movió la pipa en dirección a ella-. Si te imaginas que puedes entrar en un bar, instalarte en una mesa y empezar a hacer preguntas, tienes algodón en lugar de cerebro. Esos tipos cerrarán la boca o empezarán a enamorarte -suspiró-. No. Es una idea espantosa. No te mandé a la Universidad de Stanford para que te pases el tiempo en bares, con obreros.-

Bella extendió el brazo y palmeó la gran mano de su padre, que se encontraba crispada sobre la mesa. -Tranquilízate, papá. No comprendes lo que un estudio así podría hacer por mi carrera. ¿Cuántos sociólogos tienen una preparación como la mía para un estudio así? Esto es exactamente lo que necesito para convertirme en miembro respetado del profesorado de la universidad.

-No me gusta esto, ángel. Esos tipos son rudos. Mira que yo lo sé. Además, no ven con buenos ojos a los profesores universitarios que interrumpen su hora de beber, aunque se trate de una profesora tan guapa como tú.-

-Ésa es la parte divertida, papá. Ellos no sabrán que soy profesora, ni se enterarán siquiera del estudio. Tengo empleo como camarera en el bar.-

-¡Por todos los demonios, ángel! ¿Vas a trabajar de camarera en un bar? -su padre bajó la pipa y se frotó los ojos, mientras murmuraba lo que debía ser una larga letanía de palabras irrepetibles. Por fin levantó la mirada hacia ella con expresión cansada-. ¿Dónde está ese trabajo? El remordimiento, tardío pero rápido y doloroso, se apoderó de ella. Su padre había deseado siempre que ella permaneciera por encima de la sucia lucha de la existencia diaria, como él la había experimentado. ¿Cómo podía explicarle que necesitaba más acción, más alicientes, más vida en su vida? El azul brillante de los ojos de su padre, comparado con tanta frecuencia con el de ella, parecía en esos momentos tan descolorido como unos vaqueros viejos. Cumpliría sesenta años en noviembre y en ese momento representaba esa edad. ¿Cuándo se había vuelto su cabello completamente gris, sus mejillas una red de arrugas? Bella empezó a poner en tela de juicio todo su plan.

-Déjame adivinar -dijo él, cuando ella no contestó-. En Suds y Subs, ¿no es cierto? Bella asintió con la cabeza. -Supongo que has visto el atuendo que llevan puesto esas chicas. Ella asintió de nuevo, sin molestarse siquiera en corregirle y decirle que eran mujeres, no chicas. Charlie Swan suspiró pesadamente y se guardó la pipa y la bolsita de tabaco en el bolsillo de la camisa.

-Tienes veinticinco años, ángel, y ya no puedo obligarte a hacer o dejar de hacer, algo. Pero me gustaría que pensaras con calma en ese estudio. Mi idea ha sido siempre mantenerte alejada de lugares como ese bar. Y ahora me dices que vas a conseguir trabajo ahí, como si no hubieras tenido ninguna oportunidad en la vida. Bella abrió la boca para decirle que se olvidaría del proyecto, pero él continuó hablando. -Y otra cosa. Vas a oír toda clase de críticas contra Jasper y contra mí, si andas con esos truhanes mucho tiempo. -

-Papá, sabes muy bien que no prestaría oídos a ese tipo de cosas.-

-Yo sé que eres un buen patrón. -En estos tiempos tengo que resignarme a contratar pillos -continuó, casi para sí mismo-. Se quejan hasta por las cosas más insignificantes.-

-Tal vez eso encajará bien en mi estudio -dijo, aunque el comentario de su padre la había sorprendido. En el pasado, él parecía llevarse muy bien con sus trabajadores.-

-Supongo que realmente tienes que hacerlo, ¿eh? Bella se detuvo. Él había aceptado su plan, después de todo. Si ella cedía ahora, estaría arrebatando la derrota de las fauces de la victoria. -Sí, así es -dijo-.- Y tengo que pedir que ni tú ni Jasper me echéis de cabeza. ¿El va con frecuencia a Suds y Subs?-

-No -la respuesta de su padre fue brusca-. También se cansó de las quejas.-

-Bueno, ¿puedes decirle lo que estoy haciendo, para que no se sorprenda si me ve alguna vez que pase por allí?-

-¿Por qué no se lo dices tú?-

-Seguro que tú lo verás antes -dijo Bella con rapidez.-

-Sí, claro -su padre miró hacia otro lado-. No quieres llamarlo a su casa, porque tal vez tendrías que hablar con Alice. No comprendo por qué no os entendéis. Sois cuñadas, por amor de Dios.-

-No tenemos mucho en común, es todo -opinó Bella y, decidiendo que eso era verdad-. Ella tiene la casa y los niños y yo tengo mi trabajo. Ninguna de las dos está muy interesada en lo que hace la otra. -

-Huum... -su padre volvió a sacar la pipa, como si estuviera pensando en volver a encenderla-. Yo había pensado que a estas alturas tú y Jasper estaríais ya casados. Todos pensamos que terminarías casándote con ese profesor del que nos escribiste. El que fue profesor tuyo.-

Bella suspiró, al recordar el dolor de Stefan. Habría sido muy desgraciada si se hubiera casado con él; pero lo había amado, de todas formas. -El nunca dejó de tratarme como a su alumna -dijo, pensando que su padre estaba esperando alguna explicación.

-¿Qué hay de malo en eso? Eras su alumna. -Sí, pero... -una mirada al rostro de su padre bastó para que comprendiera que era inútil hablar con él sobre Stefan. Charlie Swan no veía ningún problema en los sentimientos de superioridad de un hombre hacia una mujer. -Bueno, desde que volviste aquí, han aparecido otros -dijo, decidido a no cambiar de tema.

Bella sabía que a él le encantaría que se casara, sobre todo con un hombre adecuado-. ¿Qué sucedió con ese tipo, Eric? -Papá, ¿puedes imaginarte lo que es pasar toda una velada analizando la trayectoria de una pelota de tenis?-

-Yo no sabía que jugaba al tenis.-

-No, no sabe jugar. Por lo menos, nunca terminamos una partida. Cuando le llevaba dos puntos de ventaja, me llamaba a la red y se pasaba más de una hora describiendo por qué la pelota había salido de mi raqueta de la forma en que lo hacía y por qué él no había podido darle cuando llegó a su lado.-

-Oh -su padre parecía perplejo, pero de pronto su rostro se alegró-. ¿Y qué me dices de ese hombre... cómo se llama... Nelson? Era evidente que le gustabas mucho. ¿Sigues saliendo con él?-

-Él se enfrascó tanto en sus estudios de las culturas asiáticas que empezó a salir sólo con mujeres asiáticas.-

-¿Y John? -preguntó su padre, esperanzado.

-Papá, vamos. ¿Quieres que me case con alguien que hizo que toda la familia viera quinientas diapositivas de la alfarería que hacen los indios anasazi? -Las primeras cincuenta me parecieron interesantes.- y ambos soltaron una ligera risa.

-Pa, Reconócelo, todos los tipos con los que he salido recientemente eran aburridos o pedantes.-

-A tu madre y a mí nos gustaría verte casada, eso es todo.-

-Lo sé, papá. Pero no he encontrado a nadie adecuado para mí. A decir verdad, estoy un poco cansada de los tipos intelectuales que conozco en el trabajo.-

Su padre frunció el ceño. -Mantén las distancias con los obreros de la construcción. Ella lo miró. Su rostro, esperaba, era la imagen de la objetividad académica. Descartó los pensamientos sobre el hermano de Seth y el obrero alto que había visto en la calle. Sonrió a su padre.

-Papá, es un estudio científico.- Charlie apretó su pipa apagada entre los dientes, una vez más. -Sí -murmuró.

::

::

::

::

::

::

Bella se encontraba de pie frente al lavabo manchado dé óxido del servicio de 6 señoras de Suds y Subs, luchando con su cabello. El gerente, un hombre que se había presentado a sí mismo simplemente como Jenkings, no se había molestado en mencionar, cuando la contrató, que no podía llevar el pelo suelto. -Especialmente esa melena -añadió, mirando con asombro los oscuros mechones que caían en linea recta más allá de sus hombros, hasta la mitad de su espalda.

La otra camarera, Rosalie Hale, había encontrado unas cuantas horquillas en su amplio bolso y Jenkings había contribuido con una cinta. Bella se recogió el pelo en lo alto de la cabeza, un estilo que aumentaba cinco centímetros su estatura ya bastante considerable. Sus zapatos de tacón, unidos a su metro setenta y dos, le daban una estatura de más de uno ochenta, incluyendo el pelo.

Cuando salió del cuarto de baño y entró en la cocina,.Jenkings se quedó un momento con la boca abierta.

-¡Vaya, he contratado a un rascacielos! -murmuró.

-Tal vez debería usar tacones más bajos -sugirió ella, esperanzada.

-No, no. Tienes que recordar que tenemos obreros aquí este verano. A ellos les gusta cualquier cosa que sea alta, desde un vaso de cerveza hasta una mujer.-

Bella hubiera querido protestar, pero el hombre no parecía del tipo que encajaría bien ser corregido por una mujer. Así que sonrió y fingió que lo había tomado como un cumplido. -Gracias, Jenks.

Rosalie, una pelirroja teñida, con dientes blancos y un sonrisa cordial, había entrado por las puertas de resorte que comunicaban el bar con la cocina, alcanzó a oír la última parte del diálogo. Entregó al cocinero un pedido para un sandwich y esperó a que Jenkings se fuera antes de hablar con Bella.

-No le hagas caso, ni dejes que te acompleje -aconsejó-. Estás sensacional. Ya quisiera yo tener unas piernas como las tuyas. Bella bajó la mirada hacia los pantaloncitos negros y la blusa blanca atada en el estómago, que constituía el «uniforme» de las camareras de Suds y Subs.

-Éste es el conjunto más machista que he usado en toda mi vida -dijo en tono quejumbroso.

Rose se echó a reír. -¿Machista? Esto no es nada, linda. En algunos sitios donde yo he trabajado tienes suerte si te dejan ponerte unos cuantos lazos y unas lentejuelas para cubrirte - miró a Bella con más atención-. ¿No habías trabajado antes de camarera, linda? Bella negó con la cabeza. -Entonces, agradece esas largas y hermosas piernas que tienes, porque Jenkings no te ha contratado por tu experiencia. Si yo fuera tú... -dejó de hablar porque el aludido empujó las puertas de resorte y se acercó a ellas.

-¿Ya habéis terminado de chismorrear? Es la hora en que dejan de trabajar en la obra, y se me ocurrió la tonta idea de que tal vez queráis servir a los clientes algunas bebidas cuando lleguen -continuó con exagerada cortesía-. ahora, que si tenéis asuntos más importantes que el de conservar el empleo...-

-Ya vamos, jefe -contestó Rose, y Jenks salió de la cocina una vez más-. Muy bien, Isa -empezó a decir, asignando a Bella un diminutivo automáticamente-. Te voy a dar un curso rápido de cómo ser camarera de un bar -dio la vuelta a su libreta de pedidos y empezó a dibujar un plano rudimentario del bar, sobre el cartón que le servía de fondo.

-Te lo agradezco.

-De nada. Alguna vez puedes hacerme un favor. Ahora, mira, la sección de los clientes tiene forma de L, con el bar aquí, cinco mesas a lo largo de esta pared y la sala de billar en la parte corta de la L.-

-Cierto -dijo Bella, asintiendo. -Vamos a dividirnos el lugar. Yo me encargo de las tres mesas que están a la izquierda, y tú de las dos de la derecha y de quienes estén jugando al billar. ¿Entendido?-

-Creo que sí. -Empezaremos por el centro y trabajaremos hacia afuera. Apunta los pedidos en el sentido del reloj o como quieras, pero adopta un sistema y cíñete a él, o te volverás loca con los pedidos. Los que juegan al billar se mueven mucho, así que tienes que anotar algo sobre ellos, como el color de su camisa, hasta que sepas quién es quién.-

-Ya entiendo, Rose. Espero no ser más un problema que una ayuda para ti.-

-¿Bromeas? Antes de que tú llegaras, estaba haciendo todo yo sola. Tuvimos otra camarera por un tiempo, pero lo dejó y Jenkings decidió que yo podía manejarme sola. Hasta que tú te presentaste y decidió que una muñeca como tú ayudaría mucho al negocio. Bella sonrió con incomodidad. En el mundo académico, su aspecto había contado en su contra con más frecuencia que a su favor. Ella había tenido que demostrar su inteligencia. Allí sólo era valorada por su apariencia exterior. Bella comprendió que le costaría trabajo hacer aquello.

-Quiero ser una buena camarera -dijo a Rose. -No te preocupes, nena. Sígueme y serás la mejor camarera de todo Tucson. ¿Lista?. Más vale que empecemos. E, Isa, no hagas caso de los coqueteos. La mayoría de ellos no lo hacen en serio.-

-Muy bien.- Bella trató de recordar el consejo de Rose cuando la recibió un silbido de admiración, al entrar al ruidoso bar lleno de humo. A pesar de las palabras tranquilizador comprendió que la esperaba un definitivo choque cultural. No estaba acostumbrada a los bares; como estudiante universitaria, había estado demasiado ansiosa por obtener buenas calificaciones como para salir de copas. Su vida social había sido exactamente la que su padre hubiera querido para ella. Nada, excepto la televisión y los relatos que le habían hecho su padre y su hermano, había preparado a Bella para ese trabajo. Nada, excepto tal vez su entrenamiento como observadora científica de la naturaleza humana. Eso, pensó, cuadrando los hombros, tendría que bastarle.

Con su bloc de pedidos en una mano y el lápiz en la otra, Bella se acercó a la primera mesa, en la que había cuatro hombres sucios y sonrientes.

-Hoy debe ser nuestro día de suerte -dijo un hombre voluminoso, de pelo gris. -Te he oído, Billy -gritó Rose, por encima del ruido, mientras tomaba el pedido de una mesa del otro lado. -Ah, Rosie, cielo, no quise herir tus sentimientos -exclamó el hombre llamado Billy-. Yo siempre te amaré a ti más. -Claro que lo harás -replicó Rose con una carcajada y siguió anotando pedidos.

Bella se aclaró la garganta. -¿Qué van a tomar esta tarde, caballeros?-

-¡Vaya, vaya! -exclamó un hombre de rostro rubicundo, cabello corto marrón y hoyuelos-. ¿Habéis oído eso? Nos ha llamado caballeros.

Bella no le hizo caso y miró a un hombre delgado que estaba a su izquierda. Seguiría el sentido de las manecillas del reloj, decidió. -¿Me permite tomar su pedido, por favor?-

-Preciosa, puedes tomar lo que quieras de mí -contestó el hombre, guiñando un ojo a sus amigos. -

-Eh, ¿sabes qué tenemos aquí, Mike? -preguntó un tipo castaño que se encontraba a la derecha de ella-. Tenemos a una chica educada. Escuchad cómo habla. Eres estudiante universitaria, ¿verdad, nena? Bella pensó que era mejor que contestara a una pregunta directa como ésa. Si se enfrentaba a esos hombres, no podría utilizarlos como sujetos de estudio y podría perder su trabajo.

-Sí, así es -contestó. Se convenció a sí misma de que no era realmente una mentira. Había tomado un curso para su doctorado el último semestre, a pesar de que ya estaba dando clases. -¿Lo veis? -el castaño miró a sus compañeros con expresión de orgullo por su acertada suposición-. Una estudiante universitaria.. Podéis olvidaros de los planes maléficos que teníais para ella. El único que puede sostener una conversación con esta mujer es Comelibros.-

-Oye, pues sí -convino el hombre de los hoyuelos-. Que venga Comelibros. Él puede servimos de intérprete -hizo una bocina con las manos para gritar en dirección a las mesas de billar-. ¡Comelibros Cullen! Ven para acá, muchacho. Comelibros Cullen, pensó Bella. Por supuesto, era el hermano mayor de Seth.

-Tal vez sea mejor que anote sus pedidos antes -dijo ella, tratando de recuperar el control de la situación-. Estoy segura de que los demás clientes querrán...-

-¿Habéis oído eso, muchachos? -preguntó Billy-. Nosotros somos caballeros, pero los tipos que estáis aquí al lado sólo sois clientes -miró hacia los hombres en cuestión-. Vosotros, clientes de la otra mesa, no os importa esperar hasta que le haya presentado a esta preciosidad a Comelibros, ¿verdad?-

-Oye, Billy -dijo un hombre moreno-. Si retrasas más tiempo nuestras cervezas, vamos a presentarte a ti al Más Allá.-

-¿Lo ven? -preguntó Bella pidiendo a Billy su ayuda-. No quiero perder mi empleo, así que, por favor, si me dicen lo que quieren to...-

-Aquí está Comelibros -dijo Billy-. Comelibros, tengo el gusto de presentarte a una auténtica estudiante universitaria que se llama... ,cómo dijiste que te llamabas, linda.- Bella casi no había oído la pregunta. Ante el anuncio de Billy se dio la vuelta y se encontró mirando el rostro divertido del hombre que había observado en el edificio en construcción. Un brillo rápido en sus ojos almendrados, como el reflejo del sol en el agua, reveló que él también lo recordaba. Iba vestido igual que cuando ella lo observó en la calle. Esa vez, sin embargo, no llevaba el casco y su camisa desabrochada, de mangas largas, era de otro color. Su cabello alborotado, que mezclaba varias tonalidades de castaño, como la madera fina, se ondulaba de la frente hacia atrás. Debido a que Seth era de complexión mediana y rubio, Bella esperaba que su hermano lo fuera también. En cambio, aquel hombre estaba hecho de un material más fuerte, aunque había cierto parecido en la nariz y una firmeza alrededor de la boca que los identificaba como hermanos.

-Me llamo Bella -dijo, recordando apenas que Billy había hecho la pregunta. - Isabela Swan, pero llámame Bella. -

\- Encantado de conocerte, Bella -declaró el hermano de Seth y el brillo volvió a sus ojos por un momento.

-Comelibros aquí presente -dijo el hombre delgado-, siempre trae algo para leer en su cartera, mientras el resto de nosotros nos sentamos a intercambiar mentiras durante los descansos.

-Sí -agregó Billy-. Y casi siempre es esa basura que teníamos que leer en el colegio. En un tiempo estuvo leyendo Historia de dos ciudades, por ejemplo. El de los Hoyuelos se echó a reír. -Y Billy había pensado que era un libro pornográfico. -

\- Eso no es cierto, Lo dije en broma, cerebro de pájaro. Y será mejor que no digas esas cosas delante de una dama.- Bella se ruborizó y deseó no haberlo hecho. Quería ser uno de ellos, demostrarles que podía soportarlo todo.

-¿No les gustaría ya hacer el pedido? -dijo con brusquedad.

-Caramba –exclamó Billy en tono quejumbroso-. Mirad, grandísimos tontos, ya habéis conseguido que se moleste.

-¡Eh! -gritó el hombre moreno de la mesa contigua-. ¿Vamos a beber esta noche o a tener un té social? -

-Yo me encargo de esa mesa -murmuró Rose, que pasó con rapidez junto a Bella-, pero vas a tener que moverte más deprisa, linda.-

-Intento hacerlo, pero ellos... -

-Lo sé, lo sé. Hola, Comelibros -le saludó Rosalie sonriendo

\- A ver si puedes convencer a tus amigos de que pidan, para que Isa pueda hacer su trabajo, ¿quieres?-

-Claro que sí, Rose -el hermano de Seth se volvió hacia el hombre delgado.

\- ¿Qué vas a tomar, mike?-

-Lo de siempre. Tú ya sabes lo que tomo siempre.- Bella se llenó de pánico. Mike estaba en el centro de la mesa.

\- Mike quiere una cerveza Coors y una copa de tequila -dijo Comelibros a Bella. Ella iba a protestar, pero él le dio otro pedido, primero para Billy y después para el de hoyuelos, llamado Emmet. Bella escribía con rapidez, tratando de anotar alguna característica que identificara al que había pedido cada cosa. Comelibros parecía suponer que ella había hecho aquello antes y le daba las órdenes con la misma rapidez con que los hombres se las daban a él, hasta que los cuatro terminaron de pedir.

-¿Y usted? -preguntó cuando terminó de escribir.

-Él tomará lo de siempre... una Budweiser que le durará toda la noche -dijo Billy-. Cuando lo conocimos tuvimos que decidir entre llamarlo Un-Trago o Comelibros... pero se quedó con este último. Bella anotó una cerveza.

-Volveré en un momento con sus bebidas -comentó y se dio la vuelta para irse-. Gracias... Comelibros... -dijo titubeante.

Comelibros la cogió del codo. -Me llamo Edward -murmuró. Ella lo miró a los ojos y tragó saliva. Él le apretó el codo y el calor de la piel masculina contra la suya fue agradable. No, más que agradable.

-¿Prefiere que lo llamen así? -preguntó la joven.

-Prefiero que tú me llames así. -Intentaré recordarlo. Se dio cuenta de que los demás escuchaban su diálogo con gran interés. Al alejarse oyó las risas de los hombres que estaban en el gabinete y algunos fragmentos de comentarios obscenos dirigidos a Comelibros.

A Edward. Edward Cullen. El obrero aficionado a la buena literatura y el hombre que había visto en la calle eran uno. Una corriente de anticipación la invadió.

 **y ¿qué les pareció? , no se olviden de dejar sus comentarios, para esta linda historia que apenas comienza.**

 **Muchas gracias chicas de todas maneras por su tiempo y no se olviden de leer el "Batallón de la Soledad". GRacias !**


	2. una propuesta

**¿Qué tal chicas ? hoy les traigo un nuevo cap de esta historia. Ojala les guste y no olviden dejar sus reviews y comentarios, para seguir leyendo esta increíble historia. Por cierto no olviden pasar a mi perfil y leer también " El batallón de la Soledad", una historia original de mi autoría que les va a encantar, sin más allá vamos con "comelibros Cullen"**

 **Disclaimer: los personajes son de la gran Meyer y la historia es de Vicki Lewis.**

 _Cap 2: Una propuesta_

Bella descubrió que había muchas cosas que le gustaban de Edward Cullen. Estaba pensando en él cuando entregó a Jenkings el pedido de bebidas. Jenkings atendía el bar hasta que llegaba su relevo a las siete. Mientras esperaba que le surtieran el pedido, Bella hizo un recuento de las cosas que sabía de él. Primero, mantenía a su madre y ayudaba a su hermano más joven, que estaba estudiando. Además, parecía estarse educando él mismo. En el breve tiempo que hacía que lo conocía había percibido otras cualidades en él: bondad y autodisciplina.

-Isa - Jenkings empujó una bandeja con bebidas hacia ella. - No te pago para soñar despierta. –

-Cierto -dijo la chica y levantó a toda prisa la pesada bandeja con las dos manos.

Rose balanceaba bandejas llenas con una mano, pero Bella no quería arriesgarse a intentar una cosa así todavía. Los cinco hombres que ella había dejado se habían convertido en seis cuando volvió.

Edward seguía de pie junto a la mesa, apoyado ligeramente en su taco de billar, y otro hombre, que también sostenía un taco, se había apretado a la izquierda de Emmet . Parecía un gran oso , tenía cejas oscuras y espesas y una sonrisa deslumbrante, empañada por las manchas de polvo que tenía por toda la cara. Tendría que anotar bien los pedidos, junto con el de los otros hombres que se encontraban en la sala de billar. Era evidente que ese tipo había estado jugando con Edward, un juego interrumpido cuando el tal Billy había llamado a Edward a la mesa.

Bella miró la nota del pedido y trató de interpretar sus propios jeroglíficos. Pero no lograba entender lo que había puesto junto a cada bebida. Empezó a entregar la primera bebida, frunció el ceño y la retiró.

-Mira – Edward se acercó más a ella y le quitó la bandeja-. Yo las repartiré -sugirió-. Estas esponjas siempre beben lo mismo, así que me lo sé de memoria. En unos cuantos días tú lo sabrás también.-

-Gracias - Bella sonrió y añadió «sensible» a su creciente lista de buenas cualidades de Edward.

Entonces miró a su compañero. -¿Qué le puedo traer, señor? – Edward le extendió la bandeja vacía.

Emmet se exaspero, ya le había pedido y Bella no había cumplido la tarea, sin embargo antes de que se desesperará lo suficiente Edward le extendió su cerveza a tiempo que decía – Toma, yo pago.- Bella miró hacia el amenazador hombre llamado Emmet, pidiéndole la confirmación y él asintió levemente.

Bella se preguntó por qué Edward iba a pagar la bebida de ese hombre tan mal encarado. -Te traeré tu cerveza en cuanto tome los pedidos de los otros tres caballeros que están en la sala de biliar –le dijo a Edward, con la esperanza de que no se ofendiera.

Edward sonrío de manera deslumbrante y se limitó a asentir. Bella se dispuso a irse, sin embargo la mano de Edward la detuvo súbitamente por el codo -¿Bella? –

La chica reaccionó con placer al breve contacto. -¿Sí? –

-¿No se te olvida algo?-

-No creo -hizo un inventario de las bebidas y los hombres, y salió el cálculo, sin contar al amigo de Edward, Emmet.

Edward volvió a sonreír y sin soltarla le dijo -La cuenta. –

-¡Oh! - Bella no pudo disimular su turbación cuando miró la hoja de pedidos- ¿Querían... -tragó saliva y miró a su alrededor- cuentas separadas?-

-No -intervino Billy, que acudió en su rescate y conquistó la silenciosa y profunda gratitud de Bella

\- Yo invito esta ronda... Puso un billete de veinte dólares en la mesa.-

Bella levantó el billete y dirigió una mirada llena de cariño a Billy. -Volveré ahora mismo con su cambio.-

-No hay prisa -dijo el hombre con satisfacción, disfrutando de su papel de salvador.

Bella se dio prisa, de cualquier modo. Los clientes estaban esperando en la sala de billar y Rose había absorbido más de lo que le correspondía de trabajo, pensó Bella. Se preguntó en cuánto tiempo más se volvería el trabajo lo bastante rutinario como para permitirle tomar notas para su trabajo de sociología. Ya tenía mucho que anotar, pero tendría que archivarlo todo en su cabeza hasta que volviera a casa esa noche.

Con el paso del tiempo, sin embargo, esperaba hacer anotaciones durante las noches, según fueran sucediendo las cosas. Una hora más tarde Bella seguía yendo y viniendo, tomando y sirviendo pedidos.

De pronto, Edward la detuvo. -¿Puedo preguntarte algo? -le dijo en voz baja. El pensamiento inmediato de ella fue que sabía, de algún modo, que era profesora de Seth en la universidad. Tragó saliva con nerviosismo. -Claro.-

-Me gustaría saber si tienes novio, prometido o algo así.- El alivio fue seguido rápidamente por la ansiedad. No se hallaba preparada para ese tipo de preguntas, pero ahí estaba, pendiente de respuesta, entre ellos.

-No, no tengo nada -dijo, sin poder pensar en una respuesta mejor, mientras lo miraba a los ojos.

-Entonces, ¿podríamos salir a tomar café alguna vez después de que acabes de trabajar?- mencionó Edward mientras le dirigía una mirada llena de nerviosismo

-Bueno, yo... –

-No esta noche -explicó él a toda prisa, como si presintiera un posible rechazo-. Pero... alguna vez.

«Es un obrero», pensó ella, y recordó las advertencias de su padre. Pero su padre había admitido, también, que ella ya tenía edad suficiente para tomar sus propias decisiones. -No salgo hasta las doce, entre semana, y a la una los sábados.-

-Lo sé. Eso no es problema.- Edward contesto inmediatamente a lo que Bella le causo una sonrisa

-No estoy segura de que Jenkings tenga alguna regla sobre si podemos o no salir con los clientes.-

-No tiene ninguna. Además, es sólo para tomar café. Nada serio.- Bella lo miró y comprendió que seria algo muy serió. Era una decisión importante.

-Tal vez -dijo despacio-, tal vez una noche podamos tomar café.-

-¡Magnífico! -la sonrisa de él apareció, breve y brillante en su rostro bronceado -Ahora, será mejor que vuelvas al trabajo, si no quieres que el gordo Jenks te despida.

-Sí -Bella se estremeció, llena de culpa-. Sí, es mejor que vuelva. No puedo correr el riesgo de que me despidan.-

-Lo entiendo -Edward le tocó el brazo-. Hablaremos después.- Se dio la vuelta y salió del bar.

Bella volvió rápidamente al trabajo. La presión de realizar tareas nuevas para ella impidió que sus pensamientos se desviaran con mucha frecuencia hacia Edward. En ciertos momentos, sin embargo, recordó la excitación que había aparecido en sus ojos cuando ella había contestado «tal vez» a su proposición. Entonces sentía que se le erizaba la piel, de la misma forma que le sucedía cuando compraba una entrada para la montaña rusa en la feria.

Tal vez, pensó Bella, acababa de comprar una entrada para el recorrido más atrevido que había hecho en su vida.

::

::

::

::

::

::

:::

::

Edward salió del bar y se dirigió a su casa para darse una ducha y preparar una cena rápida a base de salchichas y huevos. Debía ir a casa de su madre esa noche y no quería llegar mucho después de las ocho y media. Aunque Seth se acostaba tarde, su madre generalmente se iba a la cama a las nueve y se alteraría si Edward no llegaba a tiempo para que ella lo saludara.

Tenía idea de por qué Seth le había pedido que fuera a verlos esa noche. Todos los veranos era la misma vieja historia; pero Edward tampoco pensaba ceder esa vez. En un año más Seth obtendría su título y podría buscar un empleo decente.

Edward no quería que nada interrumpiera esos planes. Se echó a reír y movió la cabeza. «Sí señor», se dijo a sí mismo. «Seth no va a alterar los planes, pero tú podrías hacerlo si te dejas arrastrar por Isabela, Bella Swan, camarera fuera de serie.» No debió haberle pedido una cita para tomar café.

Ella estaba demasiado cerca de esa imagen ideal que él tenía y no podía permitirse el lujo de interesarse por una mujer en varios meses. Desde luego, razonó. Bella Swan se iría al terminar el verano. Se convertiría en una chica universitaria otra vez y él fácilmente podría perderle el rastro.

Por el momento se encontraba en el ambiente de él, donde las ventajas estaban un poco de su parte. Si la hubiera conocido un año más tarde... pero no había sido así. También pensó que si él no hubiera actuado, lo habría hecho alguno de los otros. Desde luego, ellos le habían dado a él prioridad, porque les había impresionado la educación de ella, pero esa impresión se habría esfumado con el tiempo.

Alguien podía haberla invitado a salir, tal vez Mike, hasta era posible que lo hiciera Emmet. La idea de que ella se hubiera involucrado con uno de sus amigos no le atraía en modo alguno. Era preciosa, incluso con el ridículo vestuario que Jenkings le obligaba a ponerse.

Recordó cómo se habían mirado en la calle ese día que llevaba un elegante vestido rojo de verano, con el cabello cayéndole por la espalda. Era gracioso, pero no le pareció entonces que fuera el tipo de mujer que solicitaría trabajo en Suds y Subs; pero eso era, sin duda, lo que había estado haciendo ese día.

Esperaba que llevara el pelo suelto cuando saliera con él. Edward la imaginaba de ese modo, sentada muy sonriente, junto a él, en el interior de su viejo Pontiac. Se alegraba de haberle cambiado la tapicería. Había tenido que elegir entre pintarlo o cambiar la tapicería de los asientos, y ahora se alegraba de su decisión.

Eso sería una buena prueba de su carácter, el ver si estaba de acuerdo con él en que el interior de algo... o de alguien, pensándolo bien... era más importante que el exterior. Pensó que ya conocía la respuesta, y ésa era una de las razones por las que la había invitado a salir el mismo día que la conoció.

No parecía muy cómoda con esos tacones tan altos. Jenkings debió relamerse cuando la vio entrar en su negocio, pensó Edward frunciendo el ceño. Aunque ella no sabía nada de servir mesas, el astuto gerente había comprendido el valor de los considerables atributos físicos de Bella. Edward no era exactamente inmune a ellos, pero él había conocido a muchas mujeres muy sexys, que no tenían ninguna sustancia bajo su espléndido aspecto.

Esa vez, sin embargo, él había reconocido en Bella una combinación de sensualidad, vulnerabilidad e inteligencia, que lo atraía sobremanera. Después de aparcar a la entrada de la casita de su madre, Edward usó su llave para entrar por la puerta de la cocina.

-¿Hay alguien en casa? -gritó pues no quería asustar a su madre apareciendo de pronto. Desde la muerte de su padre ella estaba nerviosa y temerosa de los intrusos, sobre todo desde que Edward se fue a su propio apartamento. Ella consideraba a Seth todavía como el pequeño de la familia, a pesar de que tenía veinte años, y pensaba que era incapaz de protegerla, para profunda incomodidad de Seth.

Atribuía a Edward sólo un poco más de madurez, sin tomar en cuenta que había cumplido veintisiete años recientemente y que llevaba nueve años trabajando. -Pasa -gritó su madre, con la nota de alegría en la voz que reservaba siempre para la llegada de sus hijos.

Edward entró en la sala y caminó con rapidez hacia el sillón reclinable donde estaba sentada su madre. -No te levantes -le dijo con urgencia al ver que ella alcanzaba la palanca para enderezar el sillón-.

-Puedo besarte desde aquí. ¿Fuiste hoy al salón de belleza?-

-Seth me llevó -contestó ella, abrazándolo cuando se inclinó a besarle la mejilla-. Me teñí esas horribles raíces grises.-

-Estás muy bien.- Los años habían hecho mella en su madre, pero con su cabello otra vez con su tono castaño casi caramelo, y sus ojos azules brillando de placer ante la visita de él, le pareció que estaba muy guapa.

-Si tienes hambre -dijo-, hay bizcochos encima del frigorífico, o una cerveza dentro, si lo prefieres.

-No, gracias, mamá -se volvió hacia Seth, que se había levantado del sofá para apagar la televisión-. No lo hagas por mí, hermano.-

-Hay sólo repeticiones -contestó Seth, saludándolo con una sonrisa.

-Si tú lo dices. ¿Cómo te va, muchacho? -le dio un puñetazo juguetón en el hombro. Seth se echó a reír y le correspondió de la misma forma.

-Pregúntamelo cuando mamá no esté delante. ¿Y a ti qué tal te va?-

\- Te lo diré después –dijo Edward guiñándole un ojo.

-Oh, niños -se quejó su madre-. Sois un par de habladores y nada más. Me gustaría que cada uno de vosotros encontrara una buena chica. Ya he cumplido cincuenta años y no tengo ningún nieto a la vista.-

-Danos tiempo, mamá -contestó Seth-. Edward y yo tenemos que disfrutar un poco de nuestra juventud antes.-

-A mí no me engañas -contestó ella-. Si tú no estás estudiando, estás preparando hamburguesas, y Edward no es mejor que tú. Cuando no está trabajando, o ayudándonos con las cosas que hay que hacer aquí, se va a jugar al billar a ese bar al que va siempre. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que alguno de vosotros tuvo una cita formal?-

-En realidad, es muy posible que yo tenga una pronto -anunció Edward, casi antes de darse cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo. Era gracioso, pero quería que su madre supiera lo de Bella. Seth sonrió. -¿Sí? -¿Quién es la afortunada? –

-Es la nueva camarera de Suds y Subs. Está trabajando allí temporalmente, durante las vacaciones de la universidad donde estudia. Es muy... agradable.-

-Oh, oh, una universitaria, ¿eh? -bromeó Seth-.

-Debiste haberme dicho que era eso lo que querías y te hubiera preparado un contingente completo de... –

-Yo hago mi propia selección, gracias.-

-A mí me parece que eso no funcionó muy bien la última vez -le recordó Seth-. ¿O te has olvidado de Victoria?-

La señora Cullen movió la cabeza. -Recuerdo a esa pobre chica. Ed sentía compasión por ella, eso era todo. –

-Edward no parecía haberse dado cuenta de que le faltaba un tornillo -insistió Seth-. Si yo no hubiera intervenido y te hubiera dado unos cuantos libros sobre sicología, no sé qué hubiera pasado.-

-Sí -Edward sonrió con timidez-. Fue un verdadero lío, ¿verdad?-

-Yo entiendo por qué Edward se dejó engañar -dijo la señora Cullen, defendiendo el juicio de su hijo mayor-. Era una chica lista, guapa y...-

-Loca como una cabra -concluyó Seth-. De cualquier modo, espero que tu camarera viva en el mundo real y no haya oído voces últimamente.

Edward se encogió de hombros. -¿Cómo puedo saberlo? Lo averiguaré cuando salgamos juntos. Pero, de todas formas, no creo que haya muchas chicas como "Vicki" sueltas por el mundo.-

-¿Todavía sigue en el Hospital de Palo Verde? -preguntó Seth.

-Estaba allí en Navidad. – Edward empezó a decir mientras Seth fruncía el ceño-,

-no estarás pensando que cuando le den de alta, tú... –

-No. – casi grito Edward

-Menos mal -Seth indicó el sofá-. Siéntate y descansa. ¿Estás seguro de que no quieres una cerveza, o algo?-

-No -contestó Edward, instalándose entre los viejos pero cómodos cojines-.

\- Y no trates de ablandarme, hermanito.-

-¿Yo? –Seth se dejó caer en el extremo opuesto del sofá-.

\- ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo?-

-Tú eres quien tiene que decírmelo.-

-Oh, vamos, Edward. Es mi último verano, antes de que me licencie en junio. Podría ganar trabajando contigo el doble de lo que gano en tres meses haciendo hamburguesas.-

-La respuesta es no.- Su madre inclinó su sillón hacia delante y miró enfadada a Seth

. -¿Por eso invitaste a Edward a venir esta noche... para fastidiarlo con eso de que quieres trabajar en la construcción? Tú sabes que yo no apruebo la idea.-

-Pero, mamá -protestó Seth-, ¿por qué no puedo hacerlo siquiera por un verano? Estoy harto de que Edward lleve todo el peso de esta casa. Si él me recomienda, estoy seguro de que puedo entrar. Entonces, el próximo año las cosas no serían tan difíciles para él, porque yo podría pagarme los estudios. Además -añadió, deteniéndose para flexionar el brazo derecho-, podría hacer un poco de musculatura.-

-La respuesta sigue siendo no -dijo Edward en voz baja, pero firme-. Fin de la discusión. –

\- Eso espero -añadió la señora Cullen-. Como si no fuera bastante el que Edward vaya a hacer eso todos los días. Después de lo que le sucedió a tu padre, me angustia pensar que uno de mis hijos suba a esos hierros. Si lo hicierais los dos me llevaríais a la tumba. Además de que me siento muy inútil, con esta tonta espalda mía.-

-Óyeme – Edward le dirigió una mirada severa-. No quiero volverte a oír decir nada de eso. Mereces un descanso, después de todos esos años de duro trabajo.-

-Y yo quiero contribuir a proporcionárselo -intervino Seth

-Lo harás el año que viene -le prometió Edward -, todo llegará

-Seth se agazapó, con la mirada fija en la alfombra. -¡Caramba!

-Siento mucho desilusionarte -Edward se puso de pie frente al sofá-. Bueno, si me perdonáis, tengo que ir a hacer la compra a mi supermercado que no cierra por las noches y después me voy a acostar.-

-Sí -dijo su madre y le palmeó la mejilla cuando se inclinó a darle el beso de despedida-. Debes descansar. Y ten cuidado, ¿me oyes?-

-Siempre lo tengo, mamá.-

-Oye, te acompaño al coche -dijo Seth, poniéndose de pie.

-Está bien – Edward temió que eso significara que Seth no se había dado por vencido y descubrió que tenía razón. En cuanto salieron de la casa, Seth empezó de nuevo, esa vez diciendo que no tenían por qué decirle a su madre lo que estaba haciendo.

Edward se apoyó en el capó de su Pontiac. -Eso no me gustaría, Seth. Sobre todo este verano y en este trabajo particular para Charlie.

-¿Por qué no? –

-Es un mal trabajo.-

-¿Quieres decir que es peligroso?-

-Podría serlo -contestó Edward de forma evasiva. No quería preocupar demasiado a su hermano, pero esperaba que eso pusiera fin a la discusión-.

\- Cuento con nueve años de experiencia para ayudarme a salvar los obstáculos, pero un novato como tú...-

-Pensé que el viejo Charlie era un buen patrón.- replicó el chico

-Solía serlo, pero ha dejado casi todo en manos de su hijo, que está descuidando muchos detalles. El material de sujeción ya es viejo y no quiere reponerlo. Nos promete poner rieles de seguridad a medida que vayamos subiendo, pero, de algún modo, siempre llegan tarde.-

-Edward, ¿no estás corriendo demasiado peligro? -el temor se reflejó en la pregunta de Seth.

-Rotundamente no – Edward puso una mano en el hombro de su hermano-. Tengo mucho cuidado siempre. Tú lo sabes.-

-Lo sé, pero... también lo tenía papá. -Sí, bueno, él estaba ya un poco viejo para este trabajo, Seth. Sus reflejos no eran... diablos, ¿ con exactitud qué fue lo que pasó? Pero su accidente fue una gran advertencia para mí, y ahí arriba actúo como una cobarde viejecita.-

Seth se echó a reír. -Ya me lo imagino.-

-De veras -insistió Edward.

-Está bien, pero, caramba, me gustaría trabajar contigo este verano.-

-No. Estaría tan ocupado cuidándote todo el tiempo, que realmente podría volverme descuidado conmigo mismo.- dijo Edward mirando a su hermano directamente a los ojos

-No quiero que eso suceda -dijo Seth con un suspiro-. Bueno, supongo que será mejor que te deje ir a casa, para que disfrutes de tu sueño embellecedor. –

-Sí, y, Seth no menciones a mamá lo que te he dicho, ¿entiendes?-

-No lo haré, pero... ¿no debería alguien denunciar a ese tipo, o hacer algo?-

-Tal vez, pero las infracciones son todavía relativas y no quiero perder mi trabajo – Edward palmeó a Seth en el hombro y abrió la puerta del coche-. No te preocupes por mí. Unos cuantos meses más y el trabajó habrá terminado, de todas formas. Éste es el año crucial de nuestra familia. Una vez que lo pasemos, la buena suerte estará con los Cullen de ahí en adelante.

-Claro que sí -dijo Seth, mientras Edward se instalaba detrás del volante-. Y por cierto, te deseo buena suerte con esa chica en la que estás interesado ahora.

Edward pensó en la dulce Bella y como en tan solo una noche logró impresionarlo en lo más hondo y sonrió. -Gracias.

 **¿Qué tal ? ¿Creen que esto salga bien? Cada vez más sabemos un poco de ambos, espero sus reviews y muchas gracias a las chicas que han marcado esta historia con sus favoritos y folllows, ya verán que esta historia es increíble.**

 **Nos leemos pronto , un beso enorme.**

 **Polibells13: Deseo concedido muchas gracias por leer /** **LicetSalvatore muchas gracias, jajaja yo solo mido 1.59 así que para mi todo el mundo es muy alto. XD LOL, espero seguir leyendo tus reviews sobre esta historia , a mi también me encanto la primera vez que la leí / Diana Diaz a mi también me encanta este Edward "Comelibros Cullen" , al igual que yo te irás enamorando, ya lo verás ! / Guest, no olvides dejar tu nombre para la proxima! ya llego el nuevo cap ojala te haya gustado**


	3. Anticipación

**Chicas aquí con otro capitulo más de nuestro amado Edward "comelibros" Cullen, espero que les guste y espero con ansias sus comentarios.**

 **Disclaimer: la historia es de Vicki Lewis y los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer.**

Capítulo 3

Las dos noches siguientes, Edward se mostró cordial con Bella pero no comentó nada de que salieran juntos. Ella empezó a preguntarse si habría cambiado de opinión, pero el jueves la invitó para la noche del viernes, porque ninguno de los dos tendría que levantarse temprano a la mañana siguiente.

Hasta que él no lo mencionó, Bella no sabía si diría sí o no a la invitación. Dijo sí. El viernes por la tarde, antes de salir hacia el trabajo, la chica preparó la ropa que se pondría en su cita con Edward. Quería que él supiera que el tipo de vestuario que Jenkings exigía no era su estilo.

Después de colgar una blusa estampada y una falda con sus iniciales grabadas, comprendió que no podía llevar algo tan elegante al bar. Buscó una bolsa de plástico la tintorería y colgó la blusa y la falda en su interior.

Bella no estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de engaño y no le gustaba. Se consoló pensando en una mujer que se había disfrazado de negra para poder investigar la cultura negra. Si los albañiles se enteraban de que ella tenía dinero y era catedrática, en vez de pensar que era una chica pobre que trabajaba para pagarse los estudios, definitivamente «cerrarían la boca», como su padre le había dicho.

Por lo tanto, su Corvette, que sus padres le habían regalado el día que se graduó, se quedó en el aparcamiento del edificio donde vivía, y usó una camioneta Chevrolet que había comprado por ochocientos dólares.

Bella esperaba que ese cacharro ruidoso y destartalado le durara todo el verano, o por lo menos el tiempo suficiente para que terminara de reunir la información que necesitaba. El aire acondicionado no funcionaba y cada viaje a la ciudad era un recorrido de veinte millas de calor.

Mientras conducía pensó cómo resultaría esa cita, «para tomar café, nada formal». Ella tenía ideas románticas de cómo sería salir con un trabajador del hierro, pero tuvo que admitir que con toda probabilidad eran simple fantasía. En realidad, era posible que Edward y ella tuvieran poco que decirse y que después de unos cuantos débiles intentos por salvar el abismo que los separaba, terminasen por considerar la velada como una simple experiencia nueva y nada más.

Bella tenía que reconocer que su padre tenía razón al decir que ella no pertenecía a ese ambiente, así que se limitaría a trabajar en su investigación. Entró al bar por la puerta de servicio y encontró a Rosalie en el vestíbulo, disfrutando de un cigarrillo antes de empezar a trabajar.

Ross vio la ropa de Bella en la bolsa de plástico y levantó sus espesas cejas .

-Yo, es que... tengo una cita con Edward. Vamos a ir a tomar café después del trabajo esta noche. No quiero ir vestida así... -hizo un gesto hacia su uniforme de pantalones cortos y blusa. -¿Edward Cullen? ¿Estás hablando de Comelibros?- Bella asintió.

-Bueno, eso me parece muy bien – Rosalie aplastó el cigarro en la lata de atún que le servía de cenicero-. Yo misma no hubiera podido encontrar una pareja mejor para ti si la hubiera estado buscando. Comelibros es de lo mejor que hay por aquí, linda. –

-¿Por qué lo dices? - Bella estaba ansiosa por tener más información sobre Edward.

\- ¿Hace mucho tiempo que lo conoces?- Ross bufó -Unos tres meses, desde que empecé a trabajar aquí; pero había oído a Royce hablar de él. Desde luego, Royce trataba de encontrarle defectos, porque estaba celoso de lo bueno que era Comelibros en el trabajo. Royce solía quejarse de que el tipo era demasiado trabajador y de que hacía que todos los demás parecieran perezosos, pero yo digo que no existe algo que pueda llamarse demasiado bueno.

Bella colgó su ropa en un gancho que había fuera del tocador de señoras. -¿Quién es Royce, tu novio? –

-Mi marido -dijo Rosalie, desviando la mirada. Por primera vez Bella se fijó en la alianza de oro que había en la mano izquierda - Está trabajando también en esta construcción?-

-Ya no.- replicó Ross

-Oh - Bella sintió que el trabajo de Royce, o la falta de él, era un tema delicado y decidió abandonarlo-. Creo que ya puedo hacer mi parte justa del, trabajo, a partir de hoy, Ross. Casi he aprendido a tomar pedidos.-

-Claro que sí -sonrió Rosalie-. Eres muy lista. Sabía que aprenderías pronto. Era lógico que los muchachos te fastidiaran un poco al principio. Estuve a punto de decirte que fingieras estar casada, pero cuando pienso en Comelibros, y en esa cita que tienes con él, me alegra no haberlo hecho.-

-Sólo es para tomar café -dijo Bella repitiendo las palabras de Edward-. Nada formal.-

Rosalie la miró fijamente. -¿Tú crees eso, eh? Por lo que he oído, Comelibros no sale con nadie casi nunca. Está ayudando a su hermano pequeño, que está estudiando, y mantiene a su madre, así que no dispone de mucho dinero. El que Comelibros te invite a tomar café equivale a que otro tipo te lleve a cenar a un restaurante.-

-¿Crees que debo ofrecerme a pagar mi parte?- Rosalie la miró asombrada, antes de echarse a reír. Bella muy frustrada replico -¿De qué te ríes? –

-Linda, cuando un trabajador del hierro te invita a salir, no te ofrezcas a pagar ni un chicle. Ése es un grupo muy orgulloso -se detuvo-. Algunas veces tontamente orgulloso -añadió, casi para sí misma. Luego consultó su reloj-. Será mejor que empecemos, si no queremos que Jenkings nos fastidie otra vez. Lo estás haciendo muy bien y me gusta tener a otra mujer aquí, para hablar con ella de vez en cuando.-

-Gracias. Has sido una gran ayuda para mí, Ross.

-Ha sido un placer.- Sonrió y se dirigió a la cocina, seguida por Bella . Ésta pensó que Rosalie era muy mona, a pesar de que no había tenido la ventaja de que le pusieran un aparato en los dientes, ni de recibir atención profesional en un buen salón de belleza, que le habría sugerido un tono rubio más natural para el pelo.

En cuatro noches de trabajar a su lado, Rosalie se había ganado el respeto de Bella por su generosidad y su diligencia. Se alegraba enormemente de que su compañera le gustara que ella estuviera allí, pero era sólo un trabajo temporal que dejaría al terminar el verano. Lo más probable era que Jenkings volcara otra vez toda la carga de trabajo en Ross.

Rosalie no podía permitirse el lujo de quejarse, porque tenía dos bocas que alimentar si su marido estaba, como suponía Bella, sin trabajo. Bella pensó que Rosalie merecía mejor suerte. Cogió su libreta de pedidos y su lápiz de un cajón de la cocina y se ajustó los pantalones.

El entrar en el bar esa noche debía haber sido más fácil para ella que la primera noche, pero se sentía más nerviosa que nunca, debido a la cita que tenía con Edward. Desde ese primer día en que lo vio en la calle, sus reacciones hacia él nunca habían sido de indiferencia.

Salió con una sonrisa, pero enseguida cambió de expresión, porque temía que su sonrisa fuese demasiado forzada. Un tranquilo interés, no una alegre anticipación, era la emoción que quería comunicar. Trató de conseguir esa expresión mientras se acercaba a la mesa donde estaban sentados Billy y sus amigos. Todos, excepto los jugadores de billar, elegían siempre los mismos lugares.

Bella se dio cuenta de ello la segunda noche y comprendió que eso facilitaba el memorizar los pedidos. Edward, Emmet y otros generalmente se dirigían a la sala de billar, donde Edward con frecuencia ganaba en las apuestas lo suficiente para pagar su cerveza. De vez en cuando se reunía con sus amigos de la primera mesa, pero parecía preferir el reto de una partida de billar a la conversación ociosa.

Bella se sentía como una camarera con experiencia cuando tomó los pedidos de Billy, Mike y Paul. Aceptó de buen humor las bromas de los tres y pasó a la siguiente mesa pensando todo el tiempo que Edward estaba en la sala de billar, posiblemente observándola entre tirada y tirada. Caminó un poco más erguida y sonrió con más frecuencia de lo que lo hubiera hecho si no se hubiera imaginado la mirada de él fija en ella.

Luego, cuando por fin se dirigió a la sala de billar, Edward no se encontraba allí. Estaba solo Emmet y Bella hubiera querido preguntarle por Edward, pero aquel hombre enorme llamado Emmet la asustaba un poco y ella no sabía si los otros tres hombres que se hallaban allí eran amigos de Edward.

Tomó con rapidez sus pedidos y se dirigió hacia el bar, donde Rosalie estaba esperando a que Jenkings le sirviera su segunda bandeja de bebidas. Bella notó que ella todavía no alcanzaba la velocidad de Ross.

-¡Rosalie, él no está aquí! -murmuró Bella con urgencia.

-¿Te refieres a Comelibros?-

-Sí. Yo esperaba, puesto que tenemos una cita esta noche, que estuviera en la sala de billar, pero no está allí. ¿Le habrá pasado algo?- comento Bella con preocupación

-Dudo que le haya sucedido nada serio. De ser así, todos en el bar lo estarían comentando –Rosalie levantó su bandeja cargada-. ¿No le has preguntado a alguien? Emmet debe saber dónde está.-

-Ese tipo me da miedo y no, no he preguntado nada.-

Rosalie se rió. -Yo haré preguntas y averiguaré dónde está Comelibros. Comprendo que no quieras hacerlo tú, considerando tu cita con él y todo eso. Además, aquel grandote es muy guapo-

-Gracias, Ross.- Bella se preguntó qué habría hecho si alguien menos comprensiva que su compañera hubiera sido la otra camarera de Suds y Subs. Se prometió que cuando terminara el verano, encontraría alguna forma de pagar a Rosalie Hale todas sus atenciones.

Poco tiempo después, Rosalie tenía información sobre la cita de Bella de esa noche. -Es perfectamente lógico -dijo Ross con una sonrisa-. Fue a su casa a asearse. Los muchachos me han dicho que vendrá aquí más tarde. De hecho, todos saben lo de la cita de esta noche, aunque Comelibros intentó que no se enteraran. Los rumores corren deprisa en este lugar y cuando un tipo va a su casa a bañarse, en lugar de venir aquí a tomar su cerveza después de trabajar, todos tratan de averiguar la razón-

Bella se ruborizó. -Siento como si estuviera de nuevo en el instituto, donde todos sabían quién iba a salir con quién la noche del viernes.-

-El instituto está tan lejos de la mayoría de estos tipos como la luna –comentó Rosalie - .Me imagino que Comelibros también lo está, aunque él siempre ha parecido distinto porque lee mucho. Me imagino que si su familia hubiera tenido dinero, habría ido también a la universidad, como su hermano.-

-Seguramente. Su hermano es muy... – Bella se detuvo antes de decir «inteligente» y revelar su verdadera identidad a Rosalie - afortunado -concluyó.

-Claro que lo es. Comelibros haría cualquier cosa por ese chico – Rosalie miró la bandeja llena que Jenkings empujó hacia ella-. Supongo que será mejor que lleve estas cervezas. No te preocupes por Comelibros. Aparecerá antes de que termine la noche.

-Gracias otra vez, Rosalie- Bella se preguntó cuántas veces le diría eso a su compañera durante el verano. Sí, la camarera pelirroja definitivamente tendría que recibir algún tipo de compensación, una vez que terminara ese loco experimento.

Alrededor de las diez de la noche, la puerta del bar se abrió y Bella comprendió, aun antes de que él hubiera entrado, que Edward había llegado. Un presentimiento la hizo mirar hacia la puerta, segundos antes de que él cruzara el umbral y cuando apareció, su corazón empezó a latir con tanta fuerza, que estuvo a punto de soltar la jarra de cerveza que llevaba.

La mirada de él recorrió el salón y se detuvo en ella. Entonces le dirigió el mismo tipo de sonrisa que recordaba de aquella tarde en la calle. Una vez más él la había sorprendido mirándolo, sin duda con la expresión triste de un cachorro que adora a su dueño. Ella sonrió brevemente y volvió la mirada hacia otro lado.

Adiós a su intención de revelar tranquilo interés en lugar de alegre anticipación. -¡Pero, caramba, Edward tenía un aspecto maravilloso! Bella pensaba que no podía estar más sexy de lo que estaba con su ropa de trabajo. No había contado con el efecto de sus músculos resaltando bajo una camisa de tejido de punto blanco, de estilo polo. Sus pantalones también eran blancos. «Mi caballero blanco», pensó ella, y la idea no le pareció del todo tonta.

Edward destacaba como un reflector entre sus sucios amigos, que se habían quedado más tiempo del acostumbrado por ser el último día de trabajo dela semana. Lo saludaron con silbidos de admiración y bromas ruidosas, mientras se dirigía hacia la sala de billar.

Bella pensó en la gasolina extra que había tenido que gastar para ir a su casa y volver, sólo para salir a tomar café con ella. Rosalie probablemente tenía razón. Ese esfuerzo para Edward era el equivalente de una cena de gala para cualquier otro. Esperó lo que ella consideró un tiempo razonable, antes de entrar a la sala de billar para tomar su pedido.

El viaje era innecesario, porque ella sabía lo que él pedía siempre y había aprendido que los trabajadores del hierro eran animales de costumbres. Aun así, la idea de llevarle su cerveza favorita sin que él se la pidiera, le parecía un gesto de excesiva familiaridad.

Él estaba inclinado sobre la mesa de billar, a punto de hacer un tiro, cuando ella llegó. Edward levantó la mirada, la saludó con una sonrisa y volvió a concentrarse en la bola que iba a golpear. Bella se quedó de pie, observándolo, con la bandeja apoyada contra la cadera, mientras él mecía el extremo del taco entre su pulgar y su índice.

Sus uñas, a diferencia de las de los otros hombres, estaban limpias. Él movió el taco de atrás hacia delante y determinó el lugar exacto en el que la punta del fieltro tenía que dar a la bola blanca para lograr un buen tiro. Bella miró con fascinación la mano de Edward apoyada en la cubierta verde de la mesa, la flexión de los músculos de su antebrazo, la intensidad de sus ojos almendrados cuando volvió a echar para atrás el taco y lanzó la punta contra la bola.

Con un chasquido, la bola blanca golpeó la morada y la envió hacia el hoyo de la esquina. Su oponente, Emmet, movió la cabeza con tristeza. Antes de prepararse para su siguiente tiro, Edward se incorporó y su mirada se suavizó al volverse hacia Bella -¿Podrías traerme una cerveza Budweiser, por favor?-

-Ahora mismo.- Su solicitud y la respuesta de ella fueron hechas con palabras normales y, sin embargo, ella sintió que su corazón se llenaba de calidez, como si hubieran intercambiado palabras de cariño.

Se dio la vuelta y salió de la sala de billar. Oyó a su espalda que alguien le recordaba a Edward que tenía que hacer otro tiro. Debió haberse quedado inmóvil, mirándola, pensó con satisfacción. Cuando volvió con su cerveza, Edward seguía jugando y por el número de bolas que quedaba era evidente que no había perdido un solo tiro desde que ella se había ido. Uno de los hombres que jugaba en la otra mesa se acercó durante un descanso de su juego y silbó con suavidad.

-Es una pena que este tipo no sepa jugar al billar, Emmet. Si quieres un reto de verdad alguna vez, búscame.- Las cejas del aludido se unieron en una expresión feroz.

-¿Crees que debería romperle el brazo, Duke? Tal vez este gringo necesita alguna desventaja.- Bella lanzó una exclamación ahogada. ,¿Quién era ese terrible hombre a quien Edward trataba con tanta cordialidad, El hombre llamado Duke la miró, porque aparentemente había oído su exclamación de temor y se volvió sonriente a Emmet . -Lo que consideres mejor, hombre. Siempre he pensado que este tipo está buscándose una lección, desde hace tiempo. Puedes conseguirte otro compañero de conexión, ¿no es cierto?-+

-Claro -gruñó Emmet, observando a Edward a través de la mesa-. Uno que no juegue al billar tan bien. Durante ese diálogo, Ed había fingido estar absorto en el juego, pero cuando envió la octava bola al rincón de la mesa, con lo cual puso fin a la partida, miró a Emmet. -¿Quieres que nos veamos afuera, amigo? Retorció los labios y Bella no pudo decidir si estaba a punto de reír o de explotar de furia.

-No – Emmet negó con la cabeza y sus ojos oscuros brillaron con intensidad-. Te voy a pillar por sorpresa un día, cuando no estés mirando, gringo.-

-En lo que a ti se refiere, Emmet, tengo ojos en la espalda -contestó Edward con brusquedad. Bella se estremeció. Si no estuvieran bromeando, y ella no estaba segura de que lo estuvieran haciendo, su padre había tenido razón al decir que aquellos hombres tenían una rudeza que a ella le resultaría difícil aceptar.

La chica se acercó a Edward con la cerveza en una bandeja. -Gracias -dijo él con suavidad. Puso el dinero de la cerveza, más una generosa propina, en la bandeja.

-No-protestó ella, devolviéndole el dólar-. Es demasiado. - Él cerró la mano de ella alrededor del billete y le sonrió: -Tengo especial debilidad por ayudar a los estudiantes que se pagan los estudios trabajando.-

-Pero yo... – Bella se detuvo antes de confesar la verdad, aunque le remordió la conciencia dolorosamente por aquel engaño. Aceptó el dólar y le dio las gracias, prometiéndose que encontraría una forma de aclarar aquello entre ellos.

Si podía confiar en que él le guardara el secreto, podría decirle parte de la verdad, decirle que era una profesora universitaria que realizaba un trabajo de investigación. Si pasaba algún tiempo sola con él, después de trabajar, tendría la oportunidad de decidir si debía confesarle esa parte de su plan. No podía, sin embargo, revelar que también era la hija de su patrón.

Volvió a la cocina, temerosa de que si se quedaba más tiempo al lado de Edward terminaría por comunicarle su proyecto, delante de los otros hombres, lo cual arruinaría por completo la misión que la había llevado hasta allí ese verano. El permitirse involucrarse con Edward Cullen no era inteligente; ella se daba perfecta cuenta de eso.

Desafortunadamente, algo ajeno a la inteligencia parecía dirigir su conducta respecto a Edward. Sentía una urgencia incontrolable de estar con él y aunque la cita de esa noche debía ser cancelada por mil razones, Bella sabía que no lo haría.

La cocina estaba desierta y Bella pensó que el cocinero se encontraba descansando. La joven había descubierto que cuando los pedidos de sandwiches bajaban o cesaban, el cocinero se metía en la bodega a leer el periódico de la tarde.

Bella decidió que se reuniría con él un minuto, para descansar sus pies que no estaban acostumbrados a andar de un lado a otro, con tacones altos, durante varias horas seguidas. Cuando entró en la bodega comprobó que el cocinero se encontraba allí, leyendo su periódico como de costumbre, pero no estaba solo. Sentada frente a él se hallaba Rosalie, guardando bocadillos, ya preparados y envueltos, en su amplio bolso de mano. Levantó la mirada y una sensación de náusea se apoderó de Bella. Comprendió, sin lugar a la menor duda, que Rosalie, su inseparable compañera estaba robando los bocadillos. Era una ladrona, ¿Qué más le ocultaba aquella mujer?.

 **Listo chicas! ¿Qué les pareció el capitulo de hoy? !, Ojala y la historia les encante tanto como a mi. Espero sus comentarios como siempre y no se olviden de leer mi otra historia, "EL BATALLÓN DE LA SOLEDAD". Las quiero un beso.**

 **Lunita Black27, lo sé ! por eso adapte esta historia ! / Klary Alice Culle Swift de nada, y muchas gracias por reconocer el esfuerzo y estoy totalmente de tu lado! :) / Licet Salvatore tienes razón, en esta adaptación los personajes varían un poco en carácter pero así tiene más sentido. Espera y veras :) Esto se va a poner cada vez mejor.**


	4. La primera cita

**Chicas aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo, tengan paciencia. De ahora en adelante voy a actualizar más seguido, tanto esta historia como el batallón de la soledad, así que no se olviden de seguirlas que se van a poner en su punto ! :) las dejo y disfruten la historia.**

 **La historia original es de Vicky Lewis y los personajes son de la increíble Meyer. un beso y a leer.**

Capítulo 4, La primera cita.

La mirada de Rosalie se cruzó con la de Bella. Ninguna de las dos habló, pero la mente de Bella funcionó deprisa.

Rosalie robaba los bocadillos, pensó, y el cocinero se lo permitía. Sin duda alguna llevaba algún tiempo haciéndolo, por la forma tranquila en que ambos estaban actuando antes de que Bella entrara.

Con lentitud, el cocinero bajó el periódico y examinó a las dos mujeres. Luego se ocultó de nuevo tras él. -Así que -dijo Rose por fin-, ¿vas a acusarme ante Jenkings ?

-No está bien Rosalie , que te lleves esas cosas. - La expresión de Rosalie cambió de temor a furia. -Si quieres acusarme, hazlo, pero evítame el sermón moral, ¿quieres?- sentencio la rubia rojiza.

La desilusión dejó un sabor amargo en la boca de Bella. Toda la semana se había estado imaginando ese mundo en el que había entrado como carente de refinamiento, pero honrado y cordial. Aquella noche había visto cómo se habían cruzado palabras fuertes entre Edward y su compañero de conexión, y ahora había descubierto a Rosalie, la bonachona mujer que la había ayudado tanto, robando comida del lugar donde trabajaba.

Recordó vagamente el comentario de Rosalie de que que tal vez Bella pudiera «hacerle un favor alguna vez». Tal vez ése era el favor. No era el que ella hubiera elegido, pensó, pero después de todo, ¿quién era ella para actuar como juez y jurado en una situación de la que no sabía nada?

-No, no voy a denunciarte a Jenkings - dijo Bella -, pero si realmente te hace falta dinero para la comida, yo podría prestarte algo. –

-¿Oh? Hace unos cuantos días estabas sin trabajo y ahora tienes tanto dinero extra que puedes prestarme un poco, cuando ni siquiera te han pagado tu primer sueldo. ¿Has heredado o qué? – Contesto la chica de manera osca

-No – Bella titubeó un momento, sin saber qué decir-. Tengo un poco de dinero ahorrado... para emergencias, y no me gusta verte llevándote... –

-Mira, antes de que vinieras, Jenkings me tenía trabajando como una esclava, porque tenía que hacerlo todo yo sola, y nunca quiso darme un centavo de aumento. Claro, recibía más propinas, pero gastaba parte de ese dinero en antiácidos para mi estómago alterado por los nervios y en parches para los callos de mis pies. Creo que ese calvo horroroso de Jenkings tiene una deuda conmigo. – dijo con amargura Rosalie

-¿Por qué no lo dejaste y buscaste un empleo mejor? Tú eres una magnífica camarera. Estoy segura de que encontrarías algo inmediatamente. – replicó Bella rápidamente.

\- Oh, podría encontrar algo, pero no tengo ninguna garantía de que fuera mejor. Quitando que Jenkings es un tacaño, este trabajo no es malo. Está cerca de donde vivo, los clientes son amables y en el verano, como ahora, puedo pasar buena parte del día con los chicos.-

-¿Tienes hijos? - Bella no se había imaginado a Rosalie con niños. Además, le parecía demasiado joven... ¿para qué? ¿Para la maternidad?, a decir de cada quien la mujer tenía unas curvas bastante envidiables, inclusive para Bella.

-Sí, hijos –Rosalie volvió la mirada hacia otro lado, como para no discutir más el asunto. Bella no podía aprobar que Rose robara comida, pero empezó a comprender sus razones. El marido de Rose estaba sin trabajo y su sueldo como camarera era todo lo que mantenía a la familia a flote.

-Mira, voy a olvidar que vine aquí -dijo Bella -. No tienes que preocuparte por mí-

Rosalie la miró fijamente, como tratando de decidir si Isabella sería su amiga o su enemiga. -Está bien. – respondió de manera remilgosa

-Y será mejor que vuelva a trabajar, antes de que Jenkings aparezca por aquí.- Salió de la bodega y volvió al ruidoso ambiente del bar.

Bella empezaba a comprender lentamente lo protegida que había sido su vida hasta entonces. Ella había imaginado que le sería fácil escribir un informe sobre los trabajadores del hierro y su ambiente porque ella «sabía» sobre él. En realidad, no sabía nada. Tal vez observando y escuchando, negándose a juzgar y tratando de comprender, podría aprender.

Poco antes de la medianoche, Bella sirvió el último trago, y lo cobró antes de volver al tocador de señoras a cambiarse de ropa. Debía estar exhausta, pensó cuando cerró la puerta del pequeño cuarto de baño y se quitó la blusa. En cambio, ardía de excitación.

En las dos últimas horas había estado consciente, casi cada minuto, de la presencia de Edward. Lo había observado jugando al billar y riendo con sus amigos, y había sentido un irrazonable orgullo por su popularidad entre ellos.

Se le ocurrió que nunca había tenido mucha oportunidad de observar a los tipos académicos con los que había salido en el pasado, en una atmósfera masculina de camaradería. Mientras observaba a Edward, descubrió que él no era jactancioso, ni un bravucón, aunque poseía la fuerza física y de carácter como para ser ambas cosas.

Aprendió a captar su risa entre la risa de los demás y descubrió que era siempre una risa que expresaba buen humor, nunca era maliciosa como era a veces la risa de los otros. Al final de la noche, Bellas sabía muy bien cómo reaccionaba Edward entre los hombres. Cómo reaccionaba con las mujeres estaba por verse. Se abrochó la blusa y cogió la falda. Estaba subiéndose la cremallera, cuando alguien llamó a la puerta.

-¿Isa? -era la voz de Rosalie- ¿Puedo hablar contigo antes de que te vayas con Edward?-

-Claro. Espera un segundo -se ajustó la falda y abrió la puerta-. Me estaba cambiando -dijo, mirando hacia el pasillo, para ver si Jenkings estaba por allí. El pasillo se encontraba vacío, a excepción de Rosalie.

-Me imaginé que estarías aquí -comentó la intrusa, haciendo girar su anillo, con la mirada fija en sus manos. Las dos mujeres no habían hablado más que lo indispensable, después del incidente de los bocadillos-. Yo necesitaba, pues... quería decirte que... bueno... gracias por no acusarme -terminó apresuradamente y miró con desconfianza a Isabella.

-No tengo derecho a hacerlo – Bella contempló a Rosalie. La bombilla del cuarto de baño acentuaba sus ojeras y las raíces rubias de su cabello teñido de rojo. Bellase sorprendió de haber considerado a Rose una chica superficial, frívola y divertida.

-Sé que no es correcto lo que estoy haciendo -dijo Rosalie- pero si no lo hago, los chicos comerán porquerías en lugar de cenar, dulces y cosas así. Estos bocadillos ya están preparados, así que pueden comerlos mientras ven la televisión, como siempre.

-Pero eso no debería ser responsabilidad tuya –opinó Bella, sintiendo que la ira se apoderaba de ella-. Tu marido debería...

-Él no está en casa.- respondió abruptamente

-¿Trabaja de noche, también? – pregunto Bella curiosa

-No – Rosalie volvió a desviar la mirada de la chica -. Se fue -dijo con naturalidad-. No sé dónde está.

-¡Eso es terrible! No puede irse así como así, Rosalie. – La aludida se rió con amargura. -Díselo a él. Lo hace constantemente.- replico

-Pero... pero, ¿por qué sigues casada con él, entonces? –

-Porque no sé cómo me las arreglaría sola. Roycees más listo que yo. Él terminó la enseñanza media y tiene un oficio. Además, los chicos necesitan un padre. - «No de ese tipo», hubiera querido decir Bella, pero se contuvo. Sólo unas cuantas horas antes se había prometido no emitir juicios, sino observar y aprender. -¿Qué edad tienen tus niños? -preguntó con amabilidad.

\- Cuatro, seis y siete años. Bella sintió que se le encogía el corazón. Eran tan pequeños todavía y se quedaban solos todas las noches.-

-Apuesto a que te preocupas mucho por ellos.-

-¡Dios mío, vaya si me preocupo! -Rosalie se frotó la frente-. Antes, cuando él se iba, mi hermana estaba todavía en la ciudad y podía ayudarme, pero se fue a vivir a Texas. Esta vez conseguí un perro grande y viejo de la Sociedad Protectora de Animales. Rambo come una tonelada, pero por lo menos es un tipo de protección para los niños, y tengo buenas cerraduras, pero los niños podrían tener algún terrible accidente, ¿sabes? - Sus ojos azules miraron temerosos a Bella.

-Sí –reconoció Bella. Sabía que no podía empezar siquiera a entender el tormento de Rosalie, aunque deseaba intentarlo.

-Los llamo por teléfono siempre que puedo, pero Jenkings tiene la regla de que sólo se pueden hacer dos llamadas personales por noche, así que tengo que hacer una o dos más, sin que me vea, con la esperanza de que no se dé cuenta. Aunque se va todas las noches, cuando Henry lo sustituye en el bar, habrás notado que viene de vez en cuando, inesperadamente, y desde luego, siempre tiene que venir a cerrar.-

-Es cierto... –Bella recordó que la había sorprendido varias veces la aparición repentina de Jenkings, quien sin duda alguna llegaba con la esperanza de sorprender a sus empleados haciendo algo indebido.

Isabella no había dado mucha importancia a la limitación de las llamadas telefónicas, porque no tenía a nadie a quien necesitara llamar de forma regular-. Escucha, tengo una idea -dijo-. Yo nunca hago mis dos llamadas. ¿Y si me das tu número y hacemos llamadas alternas? Diles a tus chicos quién soy yo, para que no les dé miedo hablar conmigo. Puedo darte dos informes de cómo están cada noche, y tú puedes hacer dos llamadas por tu cuenta. ¿Crees que eso ayudaría?.

La expresión de Rose. -No tienes por qué hacer eso, Isa-

-Me gustaría hacerlo. Has sido muy buena conmigo, Rosalie, y me gustaría ayudar. Por favor.-

-¿Estás segura? Entonces... gracias – Rosalie tocó el brazo de Bella-. Muchas gracias. Ahora, será mejor que te deje marcharte. Edward te espera fuera, en la parte de atrás.-

-Sí, lo sé. Eso me dijo que haría.-

Rosalie miró el atuendo de la chica. -Estás muy bien. ¿Vas a llevar el pelo suelto?, deberías hacerlo porque así te ves impactante. Me alegro de que hayamos hablado. No quería que hubiera malos sentimientos entre nosotras, Isa.-

-No te preocupes, no los habrá. Y háblales a los chicos de mí, ¿te parece? Empezaremos mañana por la noche con el programa de llamadas. Ya lo he hecho les dije que eras muy buena. Quizá alguna vez... - Rosalie se detuvo, pero Bella la alentó con la mirada a que continuara. -Oh, tal vez alguna vez podrías venir a conocerlos. Pero, bueno, quizás no quieras hacerlo... –

-Claro que me encantaría, Gracias.- Rosalie miró hacia la puerta posterior. -Te divertirás pronosticó, es más le diré que ya vas a salir.-

-Gracias - Bella volvió su atención a su imagen, reflejada en el espejo rajado que había encima del lavabo. La descuidada apariencia del tocador de señoras no parecía preocupar mucho a Jenkings porque Suds y Subs era fundamentalmente un bar masculino.

En los cinco días que llevaba trabajando allí sólo había visto entrar al bar a un par de mujeres. Se quitó las horquillas que le sujetaban el pelo y se pasó un peine por él. Luego se cambió los zapatos por unos más bajos, se puso carmín y colorete y apagó la luz del cuarto de baño. Envolvió su ropa de trabajo, cogió el bolso y caminó por el pasillo.

-Ya me voy, Jenkings -dijo, porque sabía que él estaba todavía en la cocina, contando los ingresos de la noche. -Sí -contestó él. Su voz sonaba como si tuviera la boca llena-. Hasta mañana.-

Bella pensó de pronto en la situación de Rose, no sabía con exactitud cómo podía ayudar, pero decidió buscar alguna forma de hacerlo, algo más concreto que las dos llamadas telefónicas por la noche a sus hijos.

Edward estaba apoyado en la pared del bar, cuando ella salió. Se alejó de la pared y se metió las manos en los bolsillos. -Ya estás aquí -dijo, con su sonrisa torcida apenas visible en la penumbra del callejón-. Estoy aparcado a la vuelta de la esquina. ¿No le pasará nada a tu coche si lo dejamos un poco más donde está?-

Bella se rió. -Si alguien robara esa vieja cafetera, probablemente me haría un favor. Sin embargo, déjame meter esto en ella.- señalo la bolsa de ropa que sostenía en la mano derecha

-Ésa es la ventaja de tener coches viejos - Edward la siguió hasta la camioneta y esperó mientras ella guardaba su ropa de trabajo-. Me digo con frecuencia a mí mismo que debo considerarme afortunado por no tener la preocupación de un flamante Porsche o un BMW.-

-Me lo imagino - Bella cerró con llave la camioneta y caminó al lado de Edward por el callejón. Pensó en su Corvette rojo guardado en el garaje del edificio donde vivía. Edward suponía que ella y él estaban en la misma situación económica. El saber que no era así la hizo sentirse culpable.

-Me gusta tu pelo así. - Ella lo miró. -Supongo que estoy tratando de evitar parecer una camarera de bar. El uniforme de Jenkings no es exactamente mi estilo.-

-Eso es lo que pensé. Bueno, ya hemos llegado- abrió la puerta de un automóvil que parecía una mezcla de tanque de guerra y descapotable. Lo reconoció, vagamente, como un Pontiac, un Pontiac muy viejo, a juzgar por su pintura descolorida y raspada y su gastada capota de convertible-. Este coche era de mi padre - explicó Edward, mientras la ayudaba a subir su espacioso interior.

Bella se preparó para encontrarse con una tapicera desgastada, o por lo menos con fundas para disimular el deplorable estado de ella. Se deslizó con asombro en un asiento cubierto de flamante velour y apoyó los pies en una espesa alfombra. El interior del coche era tan lujoso como deteriorado el exterior.

-Qué bonito interior -comentó, cuando Edward se instaló frente al volante-. Es evidente que hiciste una buena restauración aquí.-

-¿Te gusta? -le sonrió-. A mí también. Los recordatorios constantes de la pobreza son deprimentes, ¿no crees? Cuando descubrí que el hermano de Emmet tenía un negocio de tapicerías, le pedí que me hiciera esto. Tenía que decidir entre eso o pintarlo. Y paso mucho más tiempo dentro de este coche que contemplando el exterior.-

-Bien hecho – Bella se preguntó por cuánto tiempo podría mantener el engaño. Ella, después de todo, tenía un coche con buen aspecto por dentro y por fuera. Se preguntó si significaría mucha diferencia saber eso, para un hombre como Edward. -¿Te parece bien que vayamos a Coco's? –

-Muy bien. – Bella sonrío internamente, era el primero que le preguntaba su opinión.

-Cuéntame -empezó a decir Edward, mientras se dirigían hacia el restaurante-, ¿te gusta trabajar en Suds y Subs? Pareces sentirte más cómoda en ese trabajo ahora que has tenido unas cuantas noches más de experiencia.-

Bella se apoyó en la suave tapicería. -¿Fue muy evidente el lunes que nunca había trabajado de camarera?-

-Bastante evidente, pero, ¿y qué? Una vez que termines tus estudios, no vas a necesitar trabajar más de camarera.- Bella no contestó. -Elegiste un grupo bastante rudo para empezar -continuó Edward-. Parecías un poco asustada esa noche.-

Bella comprendió que él había interpretado su silencio como timidez y que estaba tratando de que no se sintiera así. -Estaba un poco asustada. -Pero pareces haber perdido el miedo –

Edward se detuvo en el aparcamiento del restaurante y apagó el motor. Al abrir su puerta y notar que Bella se disponía a hacer lo mismo con la suya, exclamó-: Espera, yo te abriré. Ella esperó a que él le abriera la puerta. Tal vez, pensó, una vez que se conocieran mejor, discutiría con él la idea de que no tenía que abrirle las puertas. Ése no era el momento de hacerlo.

Al entrar en el restaurante, Bella olió las tartas que se estaban horneando y decidió que tal vez pidiera un trozo con su café. Entonces pensó en la situación financiera de Edward y se preguntó si debía limitarse al café. Él resolvió su dilema sugiriendo que ambos pidieran un trozo de tarta, si le gustaban a ella. Fue casi como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento y ella se aferró a la esperanza de que no pudiera leer todo lo que había en su mente.

-La única persona de las que van al bar que me asustó, y todavía me asusta, es Emmet -comentó Bella, reanudando la conversación donde la habían dejado.

Edward se echó a reír. -Se lo voy a decir. Le encantará.- el sonido por un momento, maravillo a Bella pero se despabilo rápidamente -¡No te atrevas a hacerlo!-

-Muy bien, si tú lo dices, pero le haría mucho bien al pobre muchacho saber que su disfraz es efectivo. –

-¿Su qué?,- Edward bebió del café que la camarera les había servido. -Está tratando de librarse de la reputación de ser un tipo de corazón tierno, pero no lo está logrando muy bien. Desde que arriesgó la vida por salvar a un gatito, los muchachos no lo dejan en paz.-

-¿Un gatito? – Bella se echó en el café leche y azúcar.

-Sí, una noche un patético gatito anaranjado se subió de algún modo al tercer piso del edificio que estábamos construyendo. Lo encontramos a la mañana siguiente, aullando con desesperación y colgado de la punta de una viga. No podía moverse, como les sucede a los obreros a quienes paraliza el miedo y les impide moverse, supongo. Así que Emmet subió y lo rescató. Estuvo a punto de matarse en el intento.-

-¡Caramba!- Bella sacudió la cabeza-. Yo pensé que Emmet era un hombre rudo. Tengo que aprender mucho sobre los trabajadores del hierro, supongo.-

-Si te quedas todo el verano, vas a aprender más de lo que querías saber. Y por cierto, Emmet ha salvado más vidas qué la de un simple gatito. También salvó la mía.- Un estremecimiento de temor recorrió a Bella. -¿Cómo fue eso?-

Edward se acomodó un poco en el asiento, de manera inconsciente, durante la conversación se había inclinado cada vez más hacía delante, para poder ver los increíbles ojos de Bella, se aclaró la garganta y continuó -Pisé lo que yo pensé que era una viga sólida y se dio la vuelta. Por lo que, casi muero.

-¿En este trabajo? -Bella rezó porque no hubiera sido en él.

-No. Fue hace un par de años. De cualquier modo, estábamos a doce pisos de altura y si Emmet no hubiera estado allí para sujetarme, no estarías hablando aquí conmigo esta noche. - Bella tragó el café demasiado deprisa y tosió. -¿Te encuentras bien? - Ella asintió, pero siguió tosiendo.

Por fin Edward extendió el brazo y le frotó la espalda hasta que dejó de hacerlo. -¿Te sientes bien ahora? -preguntó, con la mano todavía apoyada ligeramente contra su espalda.

-Sí -dijo ella, disfrutando de la reconfortante presión de su contacto-. Esas historias siempre... quiero decir, cualquier historia sobre personas en peligro siempre me altera- -corrigió con rapidez.

-No quería alterarte. – el chico frunció el ceño, formando una v entre sus cejas que a Bella no le paso inadvertida.

-No, está bien. Yo te pedí los detalles.- replico la chica. La camarera llegó con sus tartas, de cereza para Edward y de manzana para Bella. Cada trozo llevaba encima una bola de helado de vainilla.

Edward retiró la mano y sacó la servilleta de debajo de los cubiertos. -Así que, como comprenderás, yo haría cualquier cosa por Emmet.-

-Y él por ti, seguro -dijo Bella, que sabía que se forjaban profundas amistades entre compañeros de trabajo.

-Me gusta pensar eso. Es un buen hombre. La mayor parte de los muchachos lo es. Desde luego, siempre hay malos tipos.-

-Como Royce King -dijo Bella sin pensar. Edward tragó el trozo que había estado masticando y levantó la mirada hacia ella, sorprendido.

-¿Conoces a Royce?-

-De oídas - contestó ella, lamentando inmediatamente su impulsivo comentario-. Y no debí haber dicho eso.-

-Tal vez no, pero has dado en el clavo. Todos los muchachos piensan que Rosalie se merecía un hombre mejor. Algunos desearían que lo dejara y volviera los ojos hacia ellos; pero Royce es el padre de sus hijos y ella no quiere romper la familia.- De pronto la imagen de Emmet mirando como tonto a Rosalie vino a su mente y sonrió.

-Eso parece. Yo no conozco a Royce. Jamás lo he visto. Aun así, Rosalie es una buena persona y no me gusta verla luchando como lo hace.- replico Bella. Mientras miraba atenta como un mechón de cabello caía por su frente.

-A mí tampoco. Me he ofrecido a ayudarla a cuidar a los chicos, pero ella piensa que eso resultaría raro, como si ella y yo tuviéramos algo que ver. No quiere que Royce tenga nada que reprocharle, no sé si comprendes lo que quiero decir. – Bella lo miró y en ese momento se le ocurrió algo.

-Has dicho que algunos de los muchachos desearían que Rosalie dejara a Royce, para que pudiera salir con ellos. ¿Tú te incluyes en el grupo?- Él le sonrió, mirándola a los ojos.

-No. Rosalie es encantadora, pero no es mi tipo.- replico el cobrizo, con una sonrisa juguetona en los labios.

-¿Sabes? Siempre me he preguntado qué queréis decir realmente los hombres cuando decís eso.-

-Lo mismo que queréis decir las mujeres cuando decís algo semejante. ¿No tienes tú un tipo de hombre que te guste más que otros?- la cuestiono , con la ligera esperanza que describiera un hombre parecido a el.

-No estoy segura... a decir verdad. ¿Sabes? Mis padres han tenido siempre ideas muy definidas sobre el tipo de hombre con el que yo debo salir. Y en este momento de mi vida, no estoy segura de si mis elecciones reflejan mis gustos o los de ellos.- respondió sinceramente la chica

-¿Cuántos años tienes, Bella Swan?, - El uso de su apellido, junto con el comentario de ella sobre sus padres, la hizo estremecerse. -Veinticinco.- replico.

-¿No crees que ya es hora que descubras por ti misma qué tipo de hombre te gusta?

-Sí, supongo que sí.- Ella lo miró y pensó en lo familiar que sonaba su pregunta. Inconscientemente ella se había estado preguntando lo mismo en las últimas fechas. Sospechaba que su brusco cambio de estilo de vida de ese verano, tenía algo que ver con esa pregunta.

-¿Ya te has terminado la tarta? -preguntó él. -Sí, gracias. Estaba deliciosa. -Bien. ¿Quieres irte ya a tu casa, o te gustaría que fuéramos a dar un paseo en el coche? Veré si puedo bajar la capota.-

-¿No estás muy cansado? -ella sabía por experiencia que los trabajadores del hierro se levantaban al amanecer. -Puedo dormir mañana.-

-Entonces, vayamos a dar un paseo -dijo Bella, que no quería prescindir todavía de su compañía. Ya en el aparcamiento, Edward abrió la puerta y logró quitar los ganchos de la capota y bajarla.

Todo fue hecho entre risas de ambos y cuando por fin terminó, Edward le abrió la puerta a Bella con un elegante movimiento. -Tu carroza espera -dijo, haciendo una reverencia. -Gracias. Ella correspondió con otra reverencia antes de subir al coche.

-Creo que después de trabajar tanto, merecías algo más que un simple recorrido en coche -comentó Edward, apoyando el brazo en el asiento y mirando hacia atrás mientras salía del aparcamiento.

-Para mí es suficiente -contestó Bella, muy consciente de la cercanía de su brazo.

-El aire te va a alborotar el pelo, No había pensado en eso.- dijo súbitamente el chico con un aire malhumorado

-Tienes razón. Y a pesar de los anuncios y las películas, el pelo se viene hacia la cara, no hacia atrás, en un descapotable. - replico la chica en tono juguetón.

-Ah, así que no es la primera vez que viajas en uno -dijo Edward, con cierta desilusión. .

-Me temo que no. De todas formas, tengo un pasador para sujetarme el pelo - buscó en su bolso-. Esto ayudará mucho -comentó mientras se recogía el pelo en la nuca-. Lista -añadió, volviéndose a Edward con una sonrisa.

-Entonces, vámonos.- Bajaron los cristales de las ventanillas y Bella apoyó su brazo desnudo contra el frío metal de la puerta del coche. El aire de la noche giró en tomo a ella, tirando de su cabello y levantando su falda. Ella se la metió bajo las rodillas y vio cómo Edward observaba el movimiento. No preguntó hacia dónde iban, porque tal vez él no quería que lo supiera. Por el momento se deslizaban a través de las calles casi vacías.

Bella no podía recordar la última vez que había cruzado la ciudad a la una de la madrugada. Tucson no tenía una intensa vida nocturna, ni siquiera en el fin de semana, pensó. Ése era el momento perfecto para estar despierto, no durante el día, cuando las temperaturas ascendían a los 40° C durante la primera semana de junio.

Se dirigían, comprendió, en dirección a su apartamento, pero desde luego Edward no podía saber eso. Con toda probabilidad se dirigía a Skyline Crive, una carretera panorámica que sorteaba la parte baja de las montañas y ofrecía una espectacular vista de las luces de la ciudad.

Cuando el Pontiac aumentó de velocidad, el viento pasó sobre ellos con rapidez, impidiendo que Bella pudiera hablar. En realidad no deseaba hacerlo. El deslizarse a través de la oscuridad, con las estrellas encima de su cabeza y aquel interesante hombre a su lado, era suficiente estímulo para producirle un cosquilleante placer.

Llegaron a Skyline y se desviaron hacia el este. Bella estaba familiarizada con esa vista de la ciudad de noche; disfrutaba de ella a través del gran ventanal panorámico de la casa de sus padres, que no se encontraba muy lejos de allí. Aun así, la alfombra de luces tenía una cualidad mágica esa noche.

Por un breve momento deseó ser exactamente la persona que Edward pensaba que era: una estudiante pobre que se veía obligada a trabajar de camarera para pagarse los estudios. Edward redujo la velocidad y encontró un espacio libre a un lado del camino. Bella estaba familiarizada con esa maniobra.

Toda estudiante sabía lo que sucedía después. Se puso en tensión, esperando que Edward extendiera el brazo, casualmente, por encima de sus hombros. En cambio, él se apoyó contra la puerta del coche y le sonrió. -Sé muy bien que esto no es muy original, pero la vista es preciosa -dijo.

-Sí, tienes razón en las dos cosas.- dijo Bella mientras liberaba un poco de tensión.

-¿De dónde eres?, No se me había ocurrido preguntártelo.

-De Tucson. –

-¿De veras? ¿Fuiste al colegio aquí y todo lo demás? –

-Sí. Fui a Amphitheater – Bella se alegró de que la escuela a la que había ido no revelara la riqueza de sus padres. A Amphitheater asistían muchachos de una amplia zona, desde chicos de las zonas residenciales de las montañas, como ella, hasta chicos de casas más modestas del valle-. ¿Y tú?

-Yo fui a Palo Verde -contestó él en tono distraído, antes de volver la conversación inmediatamente hacia ella-. ¿Tus padres, los que quieren elegir el hombre que te conviene, viven todavía aquí?-

-Sí – Bella sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que revelar algunas verdades sobre sí misma, pero quería posponer lo más posible ese momento-. Y hablando de eso, no has contestado a mi pregunta de por qué decías que Rosalie no era tu tipo.- Él la observó un momento.

-Aunque suena tonto decir esto, viniendo de un trabajador, me gustan las mujeres cultas -declaró-. Creo que Rosalie es inteligente, pero no utiliza su cerebro. O más bien, Royce no permite que lo utilice, y ella le hace caso. Y, en realidad, ésa es la razón principal por la que Rosalie no es mi tipo. Piensa que no puede enfrentarse a su marido, ni responderle como él se merece.

-Tiene tres niños -dijo Bella-. Ese tipo de responsabilidad puede frenar la lengua de una mujer. –

-Tal vez, pero ella no piensa siquiera que tiene derecho a oponerse a él, ¿sabes? No se aprecia lo suficiente a sí misma para hacer eso, niños o no niños.- dijo Ed mirando esos ojos profundamente

-Supongo que eso es verdad, pero ni tú ni yo conocemos las circunstancias reales.-

-Pongámoslo de este modo -Edward se inclinó hacia delante-. ¿Tú soportarías a alguien como Royce?-

-No, ni por un minuto.-

-Eso es lo que yo pensaba -sonrió de nuevo-. Por si no has recibido el mensaje todavía, Bella, mi tipo de mujer eres tú.

 **Que me envuelvan 2 comelibros para llevar. XD jajajaja ¿Qué les pareció la historia?. Gracias por sus reviews y les aseguro que en menos de lo que canta el gallo sabremos como termina esta cita. Besos y espero sus comentarios.**

 **Como siempre gracias a las silenciosas, que nos leen aunque no dejan comentarios. ! escriban y digan que tal.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chiquillas, hagamos como que nada paso, aquí un nuevo capitulo de "comelibros Cullen". Las quiero no olviden dejar un review :)**

 **Confesiones**

La expresión de Edward hizo que Bella se inclinara hacia él como atraída por un invisible lazo de terciopelo. Él no había tratado de deslumbrarla, como otros hombres habían hecho con frecuencia, con ideas y filosofías abstractas. En lugar de eso, él había revelado su capacidad para preocuparse por los demás, una característica que ella consideraba más seductora que la sabiduría.

Bella quería que se preocupara también por ella. Él la encontró a mitad del camino y sólo sus labios se tocaron, en un beso suave, dulce, fugaz. Ella abrió los ojos y lo encontró mirándola con expresión desconcertada. -¿Qué pasa? -preguntó.

-Eres tan perfecta que me asustas -dijo él en voz baja-. Eres mi sueño hecho realidad, y no puedo imaginarme qué estás haciendo trabajando en ese bar. A Bella le dio un vuelco el corazón.

Él presentía los secretos que ella guardaba y un hombre como Edward merecía al menos parte de la verdad. -Muy bien -dijo, apoyando la cabeza en el respaldo y cerrando los ojos-. Voy a decirte por qué estoy trabajando en Suds y Subs, pero si se lo cuentas a alguien, no podré seguir adelante con mi proyecto.-

-¿Tu proyecto? -su voz expresaba perplejidad. Bella comprendió que esa conversación destruiría el ambiente que se había creado entre ellos, pero esperaba que no acabase con la posibilidad de una amistad. Respiró hondo. -No soy estudiante de la Universidad de Arizona. Soy profesora de sociología en ella.

Esperó mientras Edward asimilaba esa información y sacaba la conclusión evidente de que su «proyecto» tenía alguna relación con el bar. -Nos estás estudiando... ¿no es así? -preguntó él en tono neutral.

-Sí, en realidad, tu hermano Seth me dio la idea, sin darse cuenta. – Edward se irguió. -¿Conoces a Seth? –

-Fue uno de mis alumnos este año. Nos hicimos amigos.-

-Ahora que lo mencionas, recuerdo vagamente que él comentó que uno de sus profesores se apellidaba Swan, pero, por supuesto yo pensé que Swan ...- se quedo dubitativo

-Era un hombre -concluyó Bella con un suspiro. -Exacto. – repelo el hombre.

-Bueno, no lo soy.

-No. – Bella lo miró y notó su leve sonrisa. -Espero que no estés enfadado, Edward, pero si yo anunciara a los trabajadores del hierro que quería estudiar su estructura social en el bar, me sacarían de allí de una oreja. –

La sonrisa de él desapareció. -Su estructura social en el bar -repitió-. Lo dices como si estuvieras estudiando a una manada de animales.-

-No -protestó ella, tocándole el hombro-. Los sociólogos estudian a la gente porque la respetan, no porque se sientan superiores. Estoy interesada en la estructura que estos hombres crean en torno al trabajo. Algunas veces vuestra vida está literalmente en manos de los otros, ¿no es cierto? - Sí - él continuó mirándola con desconfianza. -El trabajo debe producir mucha tensión, y la mayoría de los hombres encuentra la forma de liberar esa tensión en el bar.

-Supongo que sí. ¿Seth sabe algo de esto? –preguntó Edward.

-No. Bella quitó la mano del hombro de él y enlazó ambas manos en su regazo.

-Es un alivio. Empezaba a preguntarme si mi propio hermanito me había puesto esta trampa. –

¿Trampa? -Desde luego -Edward se movió en el asiento y puso el brazo sobre el volante-. Parece que él te habló de mí, lo que te dio la idea de estudiar a los trabajadores del hierro. ¿O estás prestándome especial atención a mí, el loco que lee a los clásicos a la hora del almuerzo? -preguntó mirándola.

-Confieso que sentí curiosidad por ti, pero el estudio es sobre todos, Ed.-

Él miró hacia otro lado. - Seth y su bocaza.-

-Por favor, no te enfades con él - Bella recordó la forma entusiasta en que Seth le había hablado sobre su hermano-. Él te idolatra. Piensa que eres mucho más inteligente que él y que probablemente debías ser tú el que fuera a la universidad. –

-Eso es una soberana tontería. Yo detestaba el colegio. –

-¿Lo detestabas? - Bella estaba asombrada -¿Por qué lees tanto, entonces? ¿Por qué amas los libros?-

-Por la señora Pembroke, una maestra que tuve en primero. Era el tipo de maestra de inglés que aparece una vez cada mil años. Hacía de la lectura una aventura, no una tarea. Nosotros podíamos llevar cualquier tipo de libros que quisiéramos a clase, hasta comic.-

-¿Tú leías comic?-

-No -sonrió-. Yo buscaba las novelas más eróticas que podía encontrar, para probarla, pero ella nunca pestañeó siquiera. En el curso del tiempo, una vez que me hizo adicto a la lectura, me fue empujando hacia la buena literatura, alguna de la cual también es erótica, según descubrí. –

-Me lo imagino. – sonrió la muchacha

-En fin, desde entonces he estado devorando todo lo que encuentro... poesía, novelas y hasta ensayos. Mis calificaciones en inglés mejoraron con ella, pero nunca me gustó que me dijeran lo que tenía que leer, ni estar encerrado en un salón de clases. Seth es diferente. Es muy estudioso, no como yo. Lo que no sabía era que también era el gran chismoso del pueblo. –

-Tal vez no debí habértelo dicho.- Edward la miró. -No hubiera sido muy honrado de tu parte callarte. No me hubiera gustado seguir haciendo el papel de tonto, pensando que eras una estudiante pobre, creyendo que estabas interesada en mí, aunque no como tema de estudio, por supuesto.

-Estoy interesada en ti -protestó ella-. Todo lo que te he dicho sobre mis padres y los hombres que me recomiendan es verdad. Yo he disfrutado de esta velada contigo mucho más que de cualquiera que haya pasado con un hombre en mucho tiempo. –

-Me alegro de que te hayas divertido, pero se está haciendo tarde – Edward extendió la mano hacia la llave del encendido-. Será mejor que nos vayamos. Ella puso su mano sobre la de él. -No hagas esto. Él se volvió despacio y la miró a la cara, que estaba a sólo unos cuantos centímetros de la suya.

-¿Qué quieres que haga, Bella? Ella sintió el calor de su aliento.

-Sé mi amigo. – replico la muchacha -Bueno, seré tu amigo. ¿Eso es todo? –

-No – Bella tomó el rostro de él entre sus manos-. No, no lo es. - A ella le gustó la fuerza sólida de su mandíbula bajo sus dedos, cuando unió sus labios a los suyos.

Ella empezó el beso, moviendo los labios de forma persuasiva, hasta que sintió que la boca de él se suavizaba y oyó su suspiro de rendición. Edward lo concluyó, envolviéndola en sus brazos y mejorando la caricia con un tentador movimiento de la lengua.

En respuesta, ella atrajo su lengua exploradora al interior de su boca. Entonces el mundo de Bella empezó a girar en círculos cada vez más rápidos, mientras él se posesionaba de su boca avasalladoramente.

La pasión estalló en su interior, embriagándola más que un millón de burbujas de champán. Por fin la soltó. -¿Era eso lo que querías? -preguntó, con respiración jadeante-. ¿Saber cómo besa a una mujer un trabajador del hierro, Ella se tocó con la lengua los labios palpitantes. -Un trabajador del hierro no -logró decir-. Tú.

¿No podemos ser dos personas simplemente, Bella y Edward?

-No creo.- , -¿Por qué no?

-Porque no soy un simple trabajador del hierro, Bella -contestó él, luchando por normalizar su respiración-. Soy un obrero en la ruina. No puedo permitirme el lujo de salir con nadie en serio, pero tú eras tan... -movió la cabeza-. De cualquier modo, pensé que estabas en la misma situación, sin un centavo como yo. Caramba, esa vieja camioneta que conduces forma parte del disfraz, ¿no?

-Tienes razón -admitió Bella.

-¿Cuál es tu coche real? Ella titubeó. -Un Corvette. Él frunció el ceño con incredulidad.

-No sabía que los profesores universitarios ganasen tanto dinero.

-El coche fue... -se detuvo antes de confesar quién se lo había comprado. Edward ya sabía que sus padres vivían en la ciudad. Si descubría también que eran ricos, podía sospechar de quién era hija-. El coche fue un capricho extravagante... un despilfarro.

Edward la miró fijamente. -¿Sabes qué fue un capricho extravagante y un despilfarro para mí? Esta tapicería.-

-Nada de eso importa.- replico con desesperación Bella

-Es muy fácil para ti decir eso. ¿Crees que me voy a sentir bien, llevándote en este viejo Pontiac, cuando tú tienes un Corvette en el garaje? Nada de eso. –

-¡Eso es una tontería, Edward! Yo pensé que a ti no te importaba la apariencia exterior de las cosas.-

-Esto es diferente.-

-¡No, no lo es! –

Bella... - Edward suspiró y extendió la mano hacia la puesta en marcha de nuevo-. Me has revelado muchas cosas esta noche. Vas a tener que dejarme que me las piense con calma. –

-Estás haciendo mucha alharaca por nada.-

-Tal vez. Pero desde mi perspectiva, la situación entre nosotros no se ve muy bien. Así que voy a llevarte de regreso a tu camioneta, y después pensaré en todo esto.

-Muy bien -aceptó ella, que no tenía otra alternativa. Volvieron por donde habían llegado, en silencio, pero esa vez Bella no encontró ninguna magia en el recorrido.

Tal vez Edward cambiaría de opinión respecto a ella, o tal vez no. No lo conocía lo bastante bien como para predecirlo. Rosalie le había dicho que los trabajadores del hierro eran muy orgullosos, y Bella estaba observando algo de ese orgullo de primera mano. Un orgullo tonto, en su opinión. Por fin llegaron al callejón donde estaba aparcada la camioneta.

Edward la acompañó hasta ella y esperó a que abriera la puerta y se deslizara detrás del volante. -Gracias por la velada -dijo Bella, levantando la mirada hacia él, deseando que le sonriera. -Desde luego ha sido memorable.-

-Edward, ¿tú no le... dirás a nadie lo de mi proyecto?-

-No. – le contesto de manera seca

-Aunque supongo que no importa que Seth lo sepa. Puedes... preguntarle sobre mí, si quieres.-

-Gracias -la miró con intensidad-. Pensaré en eso también.

Ella sonrió levemente. -Creo que yo te gustaría, si me conocieras - Él apoyó las manos en la ventanilla abierta y se inclinó más hacia ella. La luz de seguridad que había en la puerta de atrás del bar arrojó un haz de luz sobre los hombros de él. -Eso es exactamente lo que me temo -dijo.

Se miraron a los ojos por un largo momento antes de que él se incorporara y se alejara de allí. Bella puso en marcha el motor y salió del callejón con un nudo en la garganta.

El sábado por la noche una atmósfera muy diferente invadió el bar. Debido a que no era día de trabajo, la mayor parte de los obreros no aparecieron por allí, incluyendo a Edward. Sólo unos cuantos, los que vivían muy cerca del centro, fueron a tomar una cerveza.

Por lo demás, las caras le resultaron desconocidas a Bella, aunque Rosalie parecía conocer a muchos de los clientes del sábado por la noche. Fueron más mujeres, algunas sin acompañante. Bella se preguntó si podrían ser prostitutas, pero decidió no preguntar. Su proyecto giraba en torno a los trabajadores del hierro, no a los clientes generales del bar.

Los sábados por la noche descartaría su papel de socióloga y se limitaría a ser camarera. Camarera y amiga de Rosalie, se recordó a sí misma. El sábado se alternaron en las llamadas telefónicas a los niños de la pelirroja. Antes de la primera llamada de la noche, Bella memorizó sus nombres. En su primera llamada, Bella habló con el mayor, supo quién era porque contestó el teléfono: - Habla Louis. Bella se imaginó que Rosalie les había enseñado la forma correcta de contestar el teléfono y la conmovió el evidente esfuerzo del niño por seguir las órdenes de su madre.

-Hola, Louis -dijo ella-. Soy Bella, la compañera de trabajo de tu mamá. Creo que ella te dijo que iba a llamar esta noche para saber si todo está bien por ahí.-

-Sí -dijo Louis, con evidente timidez. -¿Y está todo bien? -Excepto que Freddy ha volcado un tintero en la cama. –

-Oh, vaya –Bella se estremeció-. ¿De qué color? -Rojo. La chica recurrió a sus escasos conocimientos sobre manchas y decidió que las de tinta eran de las peores. De cualquier modo, dudaba que fuera inteligente decir a los niños que trataran de quitar la mancha.

-¿La habéis secado con toallas de papel o algo? -preguntó. -La limpiamos lo mejor que pudimos, J. J. y yo.

-Bueno, entonces, creo que es todo lo que podéis hacer. En qué cama fue?

-En la nuestra. -¿La tuya y la de J. J.? -No, también es de Freddy.

-Oh. - Bella empezó a entender lo difícil que debía ser la situación financiera para Rosalie, si todos los niños dormían en la misma cama. El tratar de resolver el problema produjo a Bella una sensación de impotencia, una sensación que Rose probablemente sentía cada vez que trataba de ser madre de los niños por teléfono, pensó Bella.

-Está bien. Tengo que volver al trabajo. ¿Quieres que le diga algo a tu mamá?

-No. -Entonces, nos despediremos. Tu mamá os llamará dentro de dos horas; pero vosotros podéis llamar aquí si tenéis algún problema. ¿Entendido?

-Vale. Adiós.

Bella colgó el auricular del teléfono de pared con cierta intranquilidad. Si ella se resistía a colgar y cortar la comunicación con los niños, se preguntó lo que sentina Rose, noche tras noche. La furia de Bella aumento contra Royce aumentó un poco más.

Informó a Rose del resultado de la llamada y se enteró de que los niños dormían en un sofá-cama, en la sala. Ese arreglo funcionaba bien porque podían quedarse dormidos viendo la televisión. Rose pensaba que el sonido de la televisión, impedía que se sintieran solos.

Lo que Bella hubiera querido hacer, en realidad, era proporcionar una niñera para los chicos, pero no tenía idea de cómo podía pagar un servicio así, sin ofender a su amiga.

La noche se hizo muy larga para Bella sin la perspectiva de ver a Edward, y se alegró de tener libre el día siguiente. El nuevo trabajo era más agotador de lo que ella hubiera querido admitir.

Su madre había planeado un gran almuerzo familiar para el domingo y Bella esperaba disfrutar de una de las espléndidas comidas de su madre y de la oportunidad de descansar. Por lo menos, esperaba descansar. Jasper y Alice estarían allí con sus dos hijos.

La relación de Bella con Alice era poco afable y sus sobrinos mostraban señales, aun a la edad de cuatro y seis años, de ser voluntariosos y mimados. Sin embargo, hacía ya varias semanas que la familia no se había reunido en torno a una mesa y Bella creía en principio, que las familias debían disfrutarse mutuamente.

El hecho de que la suya no hubiera alcanzado ese ideal no había destruido su creencia. Cada vez que su madre planeaba una de esas comidas, Bella se lanzaba a esa oportunidad con renovado optimismo, con la esperanza de que todos se llevaran tan bien como los Cosby. Por lo tanto, el domingo a las once de la mañana, se sentía de muy buen humor cuando salió de su apartamento.

Experimentó un placer lleno de culpa al conducir de nuevo su Corvette con aire acondicionado. En el camino hacia la casa de sus padres contó sus privilegios, de los que nunca se había dado cuenta realmente hasta esa última semana.

Su padre podía haber sido como Royce, un hombre al que no le duraba un empleo mucho tiempo. Si Charlie Swan hubiera sido ese tipo de hombre, a su familia no le habría ido mucho mejor que a Royce, porque la madre de Bella no tenía ninguna habilidad especial para trabajar y se habría visto obligada a aceptar un trabajo con el salario mínimo, como Rose.

Bella sintió una oleada de cariño por su padre, cuya perseverancia y ambición habían dado por resultado la formación de su propia compañía y numerosas ventajas para toda su familia. Aparcó en el sendero circular de entrada, detrás del BMW de su hermano. Cuando bajó del coche, oyó gritos y chapoteos procedentes del jardín.

Jeremy y Lynette ya estaban nadando. Bella no había llevado su traje de baño, aunque le atraía un chapuzón en la piscina en ese caluroso día de verano. Había aprendido por experiencia, sin embargo, que en cuanto entraba en el agua, Jeremy y Lynette se lanzaban tras ella, y sus juegos eran muy bruscos.

En una ocasión Jeremy le había dislocado un hombro, al saltar sobre ella desde el trampolín. Debido a que no permitían que Bella los regañara, le resultaba más fácil evitar la piscina cuando ellos estaban por allí.

Entró a través de las rejas abiertas de hierro forjado que daban acceso a la casa y caminó por el sendero curvo, bordeado de helechos. A un lado de la pesada puerta de madera tallada una fuente daba la bienvenida con gorgoteos. Sus padres no habían escatimado gastos al construir aquella casa encaramada en lo alto de una colina, que les ofrecía una vista del valle, desde la sala, y de las montañas de Santa Catalina desde el jardín.

Bella se alegraba de que sus padres hubieran logrado tanto: la casa, la doncella, el jardinero, la lujosa «cabaña» en el Monte Lemmon, y los viajes anuales a las Bahamas. Sus padres habían trabajado duro, merecían disfrutar de su dinero y habían sido muy generosos tanto con ella como con Jasper.

Sin embargo, después de esa semana, Bella no podía evitar sentir el contraste que había entre la abundancia del estilo de vida de sus padres y la pobreza de la vida de Rose. La cantidad que sus padres gastaban en una reunión para sus amigos habría pagado un mes de niñera para los chicos de su amiga.

La casa estaba vacía a excepción de Carmen, la doncella, que ponía la mesa para la comida. Después del almuerzo, ella se encargaría de limpiarlo todo. Pero la madre de Bella seguía cocinando. Siempre había sido una excelente cocinera y aunque su padre se había ofrecido a contratar a alguien para ese trabajo, ella no lo aceptó.

Bella pensaba con frecuencia que su madre necesitaba preparar la comida, para sentirse como un ser humano útil, ahora que sus hijos ya estaban crecidos. -Hola, Carmen -dijo Bella al pasar por el comedor, camino al jardín-. Supongo que todos están afuera.

-Sí -contestó Carmen en su voz suave, con acento español-. No lo entiendo. El aire acondicionado está aquí y todos están afuera, sudando.

-Oh, ya conoces a mamá y a papá. Les encanta ver cómo se divierten sus nietos. -Y sus nietos sí que se divierten -opinó Carmen, frunciendo el ceño.

-Apuesto a que sí -Bella sonrió a Carmen, que compartía su opinión sobre la conducta sin control de Jeremy y Lynette-. Será mejor que salga también. Abrió los ventanales tipo francés y salió a la zona sombreada del patio, donde encontró a su madre y a Alice sentadas en acojinadas sillas de jardín, cada una con un gin tomic en la mano.

Tanto su padre como Jasper estaban en la piscina con los chicos. -Hola -saludó, inclinándose para dar a cada una un abrazo. El abrazo con que le correspondió Alice fue, como de costumbre, muy forzado; pero su madre la besó con entusiasmo en la mejilla. -Me gusta tu conjunto -dijo su madre con una mirada de aprobación a los pantalones cortos de Bella, de color naranja, y a su breve blusa blanca-. Quisiera tener todavía la figura para usar una cosa así.

-Oh, mamá, sabes muy bien que eres una abuela muy sexy, así que no me vengas con ésas. Su madre se rió. -Gracias. ¿Quieres una copa? Todas las cosas están en el carrito de servicio. -Creo que tomaré una tónica con limón. –

– Bella probablemente está harta de preparar y servir bebidas toda la semana - intervino Alice-. ¡Qué fastidio! No puedo imaginarme haciendo una cosa así, investigación o no. - Bella miró a su cuñada. Su cabello caoba había sido peinado en un salón de belleza; sus pantalones y su blusa, comprados en una boutique de lujo; sus zapatos importados de Italia y sus joyas aseguradas por miles de dólares. Una temporada trabajando en Suds y Subs le habría hecho a Alice mucho bien.

-El trabajo no es malo -contestó ella. No quería admitir la agonía de muchas horas de trabajar con tacones altos, llevando de un lado a otro pesadas bandejas de bebidas.-

-No veo cómo podría ser bueno -replicó Alice, arrugando la nariz-. Me imagino a todos esos hombres sudorosos. ¡Dios mío! Yo hago que Jazzie vaya directo a la ducha en cuanto entra en casa. Y él ya no hace ningún trabajo pesado.-

-Bueno, no sé - Bella puso algunos cubos de hielo en un vaso, con las tenazas de plata-. El estar cerca de esos hombres me trae recuerdos bonitos. Como cuando papá llegaba a casa de trabajar y todos corríamos a su encuentro. ¿Lo recuerdas, mamá? –

-¡Claro que sí! No me importaba lo apestoso que estuviera, mientras no trajera huesos rotos. Nunca me acostumbré al peligro y quisiera que Jazz no hubiera decidido seguir los pasos de su padre. Ahora tengo que continuar preocupada.-

-Oh, Jazzie tiene mucho cuidado -comentó Alice. El tono casual de la mujer hizo a Bella fruncir el ceño. Una de las cosas que le molestaban de su cuñada era su aparente falta de preocupación por la seguridad de su hermano, cuando él arriesgaba la vida constantemente subiendo por esos edificios de múltiples pisos.

Desde luego, Alice se mantenía tan separada del negocio como era posible y jamás, hasta donde Bella sabía, había visitado una construcción. Sin embargo trató de ser caritativa e imaginar que Alice negaba los riesgos porque la asustaban mucho, así que decidió cambiar la plática -Algo olía muy bien cuando crucé la casa.-

-Oh, es sólo un trozo de ternera que preparé con un poco de esto y aquello. Espero que haya salido bien.-

-Claro que sí –dijo Bella, mirando con orgullo a su madre. Tenía el cabello prematuramente blanco, pero se lo dejaba así, porque su rostro era todavía juvenil, a pesar de sus cincuenta y un años.

Se quejaba de los cinco kilos que había engordado en la última década, pero Bella pensaba que tenía un aspecto maravilloso, radiante de salud. Y no había razón para que no estuviera así. Fuera de la seguridad de su hijo en el trabajo, tenía pocas preocupaciones.

-¿Cómo te va en tu trabajo? -preguntó su madre, palmeando la rodilla desnuda de Bella . -Es muy instructivo, mamá. Corro a casa todas las noches para escribir sobre la interacción entre los trabajadores del hierro. Cada uno parece desempeñar un papel. Uno es el payaso; otro, el fanfarrón a quien todos soportan, y otro el que resuelve todos los problemas. Es asombroso. Y, desde luego, está el líder, al que acuden todos para las decisiones finales. –

-Te refieres a Jazz, por supuesto -dijo Alice. -No, Jazz no va al bar -contestó Bella. Alice pareció molesta. -Bueno, ya sé que él no va allí, pero él es quien está a cargo de los hombres, así que debe ser quien tome las decisiones.

Bella trató de tener paciencia. La mujer de su hermano no tenía derecho a juzgar mal a un lugar que ofrecía un cálido refugio a los hombres que trabajaban para Construcciones Swan. -Estoy estudiando sólo la estructura social de los hombres en el bar .explicó Bella-. Así que si Jazz nunca va, no puede formar parte de esa estructura social. Renne frunció el ceño.

-¿Jazz nunca toma un trago con los hombres? Su padre lo hacía con frecuencia cuando era el supervisor. Pensaba que eso era bueno para la moral de los hombres. -Bueno, los tiempos han cambiado, madre -opinó Alice.

Bella miró a su madre y volvió la cara un poco para que ninguna de las dos mujeres viera su sonrisa divertida. Su madre había tratado en vano de convencer a su nuera de que la llamara por su nombre de pila, que era Renne .

-Por lo que Bella dice sobre el bar, no parecen haber cambiado mucho -dijo la madre de Bella con cierta rigidez. -Oh, los hombres todavía van al bar a beber después del trabajo, si te refieres a eso -insistió Alice -. Pero según Jazz, todo lo que hacen es quejarse de las condiciones de trabajo, dice que todos son unos flojos.

Bella parpadeó. Primero su padre le había advertido sobre eso y ahora Alice lo repetía. Pero en la semana que llevaba trabajando en Suds y Subs, no oyó que los hombres se quejaran. Desde luego, estaba siempre tan ocupada que notaba los gestos y tonos de conversación, más que escuchar las palabras.

El lenguaje corporal le había dado la mayor parte de sus conclusiones sobre cómo se veían los hombres unos a otros. A partir del lunes esperaba ser ya lo bastante eficiente para tomar notas mientras trabajaba. Tal vez escucharía más conversaciones entonces y descubriría si era verdad lo que decían su padre y Alice.

-Bueno, ya no estoy tan familiarizada con el negocio como antes -reconoció la madre de Bella -, pero siempre pensé que Charlie hacía bien en mantener relaciones cordiales con los hombres. -Todo lo que a los hombres les importa en estos días es que les paguen a tiempo – dijo Alice mientras fue hacia la piscina para decir algo a Jazz.

Cuando Renne comprendió que su nuera no la oía, se volvió hacia su hija. -¿Quién es el líder en el bar, ahora que ya establecimos que no es tu hermano?- Bella se ruborizó. Su madre había notado algo en la forma en que mencionó a Edward, aun sin pronunciar su nombre.

-Lo llaman Comelibros dijo-, porque lee mucho. -Humm -su madre la miró fijamente-. ¿Sabes? Lo que más preocupaba a tu padre de esté proyecto es que pudieras enamorarte de un trabajador del hierro. Le dije que eso era una tontería, que no encontrarías nada en común con ninguno de esos hombres, después de toda la educación que habías recibido.-

-Eso es probablemente cierto, mamá. -Tu padre es una excepción, ¿sabes, Bella? La mayoría de los obreros no terminan viviendo así -hizo un gesto hacia la casa.

-Lo sé.-

-Eso sin mencionar los problemas que surgirían si eres más lista que el hombre con quien te cases.

-Mamá, la inteligencia y la cultura no son lo mismo. Hay gente en ese bar que es muy inteligente, aunque no tenga estudios.

-Bella, me preocupas cuando hablas así. Vi tu cara cuando hablabas de ese líder, de ese tal Comelibros. Tu padre nunca te perdonaría que te conformaras con un obrero. Tú lo sabes.

-Ajá –murmuró la chica.

-Desde luego, si es sólo un capricho, algo que quieres experimentar brevemente...

-No sé lo que es, mamá -pensó en el comentario de Edward de que tenía edad suficiente para elegir por sí misma. Miró de frente a su madre-. Pero, después de todo, es mi vida.

-Sí -contestó su madre en voz baja-. Supongo que sí. Pero tu padre tiene grandes esperanzas para ti, espero que no lo defraudes.

Bella siguió mirando a su madre, sin poder prometerle que no haría nada que no aprobase su padre. Al salir con Edward el viernes por la noche, ya lo había hecho.

 **El miedo siempre te detiene, pero a veces es necesario superarlo para poder vivir tu vida. ¿Ustedes que opinan,?**


End file.
